Hard Of Love
by Gygit93
Summary: Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah. berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?/NEW UPDATE CHAPTER 7/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Hard of Love**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance****, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah.

berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?

.

.

.

**-Chapter 1-**

.

.

.

Disebuah lorong sekolah yang sepi seorang _yeoja_ cantik tengah berlari tergesa-gesa dia terlihat begitu kesusahan berlari karena memakai _highheels_ terlebih ditangannya membawa sebuket bunga lily. Karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan didepannya tiba-tiba di tikungan lorong ia menabrak seseorang dan hampir saja terjatuh jika orang yang menabraknya tidak menahan pingganya yang ramping itu.

Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, sehingga mereka bisa merasakan napas hangat mereka masing-masing. Sesaat mereka hanya saling bertatapan, perlahan _namja_ itu mengeliminasi jarak keduanya hingga bibir berbentuk hati milik _namja_ itu pun bertemu dengan bibir semerah buah _cherry_ yang sangat menggoda itu.

Suara decakan mulai terdengar di lorong sekolah yang sepi itu. Mengulum, menyapu, dan menggigit bibir _cherry_ itu meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulut hangat _yeoja_ cantik itu. Mengerti dengan keinginan _namja_ yang sedang menciumnya itu, _yeoja_ cantik itu lalu membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tak sampai satu detik _yeoja_ itu membuka mulutnya, lidah namja itu langsung menerobos masuk tak sabaran dan mulai menjelajahi bagian mulut _yeoja_ itu, dan mengabsen apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Entah kapan kini mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam salah satu kelas kosong sang _yeoja_ berbaring pasrah pada salah satu meja, dan lihatlah penampilan keduanya yang acak-acakan. Terutama _yeoja_ cantik itu dress bagian atasnya sudah turun menampakan payudara putihnya yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup berisi kini banyak tanda kemerahan. Lalu, bagian bawah dress itu terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan kewanitaannya yang terisi penuh oleh kejantanan besar dan berotot milik _namja_ itu.

"Ssshhhhh...ahhhh" Desis _yeoja_ cantik itu saat gigi _namja_ itu menarik nipple kanannya.

"Ouuhhh aahhh" Erang _namja_ itu nikmat saat dinding kewanitaan _yeoja_ itu semakin menjepit kejantanan besarnya.

_Namja_ itu terus menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur, memompa kewanitaan _yeoja_ itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Libidonya semakin naik saat mendengar erangan _yeoja_ di bawahnya. Tapi karena takut ada yang mendengar suara erangan _yeoja_ itu, dia langsung membungkam bibir _cherry_ itu dengan bibirnya.

Tangan _namja_ itu tidak tinggal diam begitu saja, tangan kanannya bergantian meremas payudara _yeoja_ di bawahnya sedangkan, jemari tangan kirinya memainkan _klitoris_ yeoja itu. _Yeoja_ itu merasakan nikmat yang begitu luar biasa dengan perlakuan _namja_ di atasnya. Apalagi, saat kejantanan _namja_ itu terus menerus menyentuh titik ternikmatnya di dalam kewanitaannya.

_Yeoja_ itu merasakan kejantanan _namja_ di atasnya semakin membengkak, dan berkedut di dalam liang kewanitaanya.

"Hemmppphhht"

"Eummmpphhht"

Suara erangan yang terendam oleh ciuman basah kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu terus saja keluar. _Namja_ itu, menusukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam ketika merasa akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Aaarrrggghh" Erang panjang keduanya bersamaan ketika mencapai orgasme. Napas mereka tersenggal, tubuh _namja_ itu langsung ambruk menimpa wanita di bawahnya. Cairan putih kental yang memenuhi daerah kewanitaan _yeoja_ itu sebagian keluar karena tidak cukup menampung sperma yang di keluarkan _namja_ itu.

.

.

.

"...Itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan." Ucap _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu setelah mewakili seluruh murid menyampaikan pidatonya di depan aula sekolah.

Plok plok plok

Semua yang mengadiri upacara kelulusan anak-anak kelas tiga di aula sekolah itu bertepuk tangan, setelah _namja_ tampan dan memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata para murid di sekolah menengah atas tersebut menyelesaikan pidatonya dengan baik.

Setelah upacara selesai para orang tua wali langsung menghampiri anaknya untuk memberikan bunga sebagai ucapan selamat atas kelulusannya.

"Selamat kau lulus dengan nilai tertinggi, lagi." Ucap seorang _namja_ berlesung pipi itu sambil memeluk _namja_ tinggi di depannya yang terlihat sedikit murung tapi tak urung juga _namja_ tinggi itu membalas pelukan namja di depannnya itu.

Setelah melapaskan pelukkannya, _namja_ dengan senyum menawan itu lalu memberikan sebuket bunga lili kesukaan _namja_ yang kelewat tinggi itu. Biasanya _namja_ penyuka segala jenis makanan itu akan senang ketika seseorang memberikan ia bunga lili, tetapi sekarang dia malah terlihat sedih.

"Sudahlah, kau juga tahu kan bagaimana sifat _Mommy_ mu yang suka terlambat dan ceroboh itu? Paling-paling saat ke bandara dia lupa membawa tiketnya dan terpaksa dia harus balik lagi ke rumahnya." Ujar _namja_ berlesung pipi itu berusaha membuat _namja_ tinggi itu mengerti dan tidak sedih lagi.

"Aku tahu. Bahkan lebih dari tahu, tetapi sekarang _Mom_, sangat keterlaluan sudah tiga kali dia terlambat datang pada saat upacara kelulusanku. Tidak bisakah dia datang lebih awal? satu atau dua hari sebelum hari kelulusanku." Dengus _namja_ tinggi itu kesal.

_Namja_ berlesung pipi itu hanya diam tidak membalas ucapan _namja_ tinggi itu. Dia membenarkan ucapan _namja_ tinggi itu tentang ibunya yang terlalu mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada keluarganya terutama anak semata wayangnya yang mengharapkan kehadirannya di hari kelulusannya.

"_Dad_, aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah sekali pun itu makanan yang sangat banyak. Aku hanya ingin dia datang tepat waktu dan bangga melihatku yang berdiri di depan aula memakai toga dan mewakili teman-temanku menyampaikan pidato, aku hanya ingin seperti anak-anak lainnya yang didampingi kedua orang tuanya dengan lengkap dari awal acara sampai selesai. Itu saja." Ujar _namja_ tinggi itu mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan nada bergetar seperti akan menangis.

_Namja_ tampan berlesung pipi itu merasa sangat bersalah dan terluka ketika pertama kalinya mendengar _namja_ berusia 15 tahun itu mengungkapkan keinginannya. Padahal Changmin, nama _namja_ tinggi itu tidak pernah sekali pun mengeluh atau merengek meminta sesuatu padanya dalam 15 tahun dia tinggal bersama namja tinggi itu. Changmin tipe anak yang cenderung menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, dia akan bersikap tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa tetapi dibalik sikap tenangnya itu dia sedang mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, walaupun dia hanyalah remaja yang baru berusia 15 tahun tapi dia mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya itu sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Lalu, ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu dia tidak akan meminta pada ibunya atau dia selaku ayah kandungnya. Tetapi Changmin, akan mengumpulkan uangnya dengan caranya sendiri. Dia manabungkan sebagian uang sakunya untuk memenuhi keinginnya dan sebagiannya lagi dia investasikan di bank untuk masa depan katanya. Changmin memang anak yang sangat jenius di usianya yang baru 15 tahun saja dia sudah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan mempunyai banyak saham di banyak bank maupun perusahaan.

Padahal Changmin tidak perlu susah-susah menabung dan menginvestasikan uangnya pun kedua orang tuanya mampu bahkan sangat mampu untuk memenuhi keinginan Changmin itu jangankan keinginan masa depan pun sudah pasti terjamin karena kekayaan orang tuanya tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan sekali pun.

"_Dad_ tahu kau kecewa pada _Mommy_, tapi _Dad_ mohon jangan pernah membeci _Mommy_. Dia akan menyalahkan dirinya seumur hidup jika kau membencinya." Ucap _namja_ berlesung pipi itu dan memeluk Changmin yang sedari tadi tertunduk menahan tangis.

"Minnie!" Panggil seorang _yeoja_ cantik bermata _doe_, kulit putih pucat seperti salju, dan berbibir merah seperti _cherry_ itu menginterupsi kedua _namja_ yang sangat disayanginya itu sedang berpelukan.

"Maaf, _Mommy_ terlambat. _Mom_ mininggalkan tiket pesawat di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Jadi, _Mom_ harus kembali lagi ke rumah untuk mengambilnya." Ujar _yeoja_ itu merasa bersalah pada _namja_ tinggi yang telah melepaskan pelukan ayahnya dan sekarang menatap _yeoja_ cantik yang berdiri di depannya dengan tersenyum.

"Mph!" Kedua _namja_ itu menahan tawanya ketika mendengar alasan kenapa sampai _yeoja_ itu terlambat datang.

"Kenapa kalian malah tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Huh!" Kedua _namja_ itu langsung berhenti tertawa ketika melihat bibir merah _yeoja_ itu dikerucutkan. 'Padahal umurnya sudah menginjak kepala tiga tapi kenapa dia masih terlihat menggemaskan malah semakin imut saja ketika bibir itu di kerucutkan seperti itu' pikir mereka takjub.

Greeppp

"Ne, Minnie sudah tahu" Ujar Changmin sambil memeluk _yeoja_ imut itu.

Yeoja itu heran mendengar jawaban Changmin, dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Kenapa Minnie sudah tahu, _Mom_ kan baru memberitahunya?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tanyakan saja pada _namja_ itu kenapa dia bisa tahu" Tunjuk Changmin pada _namja_ disampingnya.

_Yeoja_ itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatap _namja_ yang di tunjuk Changmin barusan. _Namja_ itu tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya pada _yeoja_ yang tengah menatapnya itu. Tanpa membalas senyumnya, _yeoja_ bermata doe itu langsung berhambur memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"_I miss you_…" Ucap _namja_ itu setelah sadar dari kekagetannya oleh pelukan tiba-tiba _yeoja_ berkulit putih itu.

"_I miss you too..._" Balas _yeoja_ itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang _namja_ bermata musang yang berdiri tak jauh dari ketiga orang itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih melihat adegan yang membuat amarahnya naik ke permukaan. Dia terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga sampai sebuah suara seorang _yeoja_ memanggilnya.

"Yah, Jung Yunho apa kau tuli umma memanggilmu dari tadi" Teriak _yeoja_ yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Dari mana saja kau tadi eoh? tidak mengikuti upacara kelulusan dan muncul setelah acara selesai" Marah ibunya karena anak semata wayangnya itu menghilang saat acara kelulusan baru saja dimulai dan baru datang setelah acaranya selesai.

"Aku bosan dan mengantuk _Umma_. Jadi, tadi aku tidur saja di atap" Jawabnya merasa tidak berdosa.

"Aish, kenapa aku mempunyai anak yang badung sepertimu" Dengus _Umma_-nya kesal.

"Yunho-ah, bukannya itu Changmin? Ayo kita beri dia ucapan selamat." Ajak ibunya sambil menyeret tangan anak dan suaminya itu.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Hard of Love**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance****, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah.

berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter 1 :**

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja bermata musang yang berdiri tak jauh dari ketiga orang itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih melihat adegan yang membuat amarahnya naik ke permukaan. Dia terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga sampai sebuah suara seorang yeoja memanggilnya.

"Yah, Jung Yunho apa kau tuli umma memanggilmu dari tadi" Teriak yeoja yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Dari mana saja kau tadi eoh? tidak mengikuti upacara kelulusan dan muncul setelah acara selesai" marah ibunya karena anak semata wayangnya itu menghilang saat acara kelulusan baru saja dimulai dan baru datang setelah acaranya selesai.

"Aku bosan dan mengantuk Umma. Jadi, tadi aku tidur saja di atap" Jawabnya merasa tidak berdosa.

"Aish, kenapa aku mempunyai anak yang badung sepertimu" Dengus Ummanya kesal.

"Yunho-ah, bukannya itu Changmin? Ayo kita beri dia ucapan selamat" Ajak ibunya sambil menyeret tangan anak dan suaminya itu.

.

.

.

**-Chapter ****2****-**

.

.

.

"Anyeonghaseo!" Sapa Heechul pada ketiga orang yang terlihat sedang melepas rindu itu.

"Annyonghaseo!" Balas Siwon _namja_ yang mempunyai lesung pipi itu pada ketiga orang yang datang menyapanya.

"Oh, _a__nny__e__ong_ Chulie _Ahjuma_, Hankyung _Ahjusshi_, Yunho _Hyung_" Balas Changmin ramah pada ketiga orang yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

Jaejoong yang berdiri di tengah Siwon dan Changmin hanya tersenyum saja, karena dia memang tidak mengenal ketiga orang itu. Namun, tiba-tiba dia tersentak ketika mata _doe_-nya bertemu dengan sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Siwon ketika melihat _namja_ bermata musang itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya sehingga membentuk seringaian yang sangat mengerikan.

"Apakah kami menggangu?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Tidak. Kami senang kalian datang." Jawab Siwon dengan senyum menawannya.

"Minnie-ah, selamat atas kelulusanmu dengan nilai tertinggi dari semua siswa yang ada di sini." Ucap Hankyung sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Ne, selamat ya. _Ahjuma_ bangga padamu kau memang jenius tidak seperti anak _badung_ itu." Tunjuknya pada Yunho yang cuek saja di katakan anak _badung_ oleh ibunya itu.

"_Ne, Gomawo_ _A__hjusshi_, _A__hjuma__…_" Jawab Changmin.

Changmin sedikit heran saat melihat Jaejoong bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ayahnya. Dia lalu mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik dengan lembut tangan kanan ibu yang sangat di sayanginya itu agar tidak terus bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Siwon. Kemudian Changmin menuntun ibunya lebih dekat pada keluarga Jung, berniat mengenalkan ibu cantiknya itu pada mereka.

"_Ahjuma, Ahjussi_, Yunho _Hyung_ kenalkan ini..."

"_OMO_! Bukankah kau Kim Jaejoong?" Teriak Heechul heboh begitu melihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik berdiri di samping Changmin.

Sontak saja semua orang yang masih berada di dalam aula itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesosok _yeoja_ cantik bermata _doe_, berkulit putih pucat, dan berbibir merah alami yang tengah berdiri dengan anggun di antara kedua _namja_ tinggi dan tampan. Setelah memastikan sosok itu benar Kim Jaejoong, mereka mulai berlarian mendekati sosok itu.

Menyadari akan adanya bencana Siwon mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk bersiap memasang kuda-kudanya untuk mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas yang sering mereka gunakan di saat situasi sedang darurat seperti sekarang ini. Changmin yang mengerti isyarat ayahnya itu langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berlari dengan langkah seribunya menuju pintu keluar aula dengan di ikuti Siwon dari belakang.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil kabur dan selesai merayakan kelulusan Changmin di salah satu restoran, mereka bertiga kini dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Siwon. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah menolak ikut dan menginap di rumah Siwon bagaimana pun juga mereka sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun lagi setelah bercerai 8 tahun lalu. Tetapi, Changmin mengancamnya akan mogok makan jika dia tidak ikut menginap di rumah ayahnya itu. Jadilah sekarang kini dia terpaksa duduk manis di samping Siwon yang tengah mengemudikan kemudinya dengan tenang. Bukannya dia tidak mau duduk di samping mantan suaminya itu, hanya saja dia merasa canggung duduk berdampingan kembali dengannya. Menyesal juga tadi dia memotong kalimat Changmin yang belum selesai di ucapkannya.

**-Beberapa jam yang lalu-**

"Pokoknya Min tidak mau tahu, jika _Mommy_ tidak mau ikut dan menginap di rumah _Daddy_ Min tidak mau makan selama 7 m..."

"_Oke, oke_ _fine_. _Mom_ akan ikut kau puas." Potong Jaejoong.

'Ooh, Kim Jaejoong kau akan menyesal setelah memotong ucapan anakmu yang _evil_ itu' Batin Siwon.

"...menit" ucap Changmin menyelesaikan kata terakhirnya.

'Sudah kuduga' Batin Siwon lagi yang kini menatap Jaejoong dengan iba.

"_MWO__!__!_ Menit? Mom kira kau akan mengatakan minggu" Dengus Jaejoong kesal karena merasa tertipu.

"Salah siapa memotong ucapanku. Lagi pula mana bisa Min mogok makan selama 7 minggu, 10 menit saja menahan lapar. Min, merasakan kehadiran malaikat maut yang sudah bersiap-siap akan membawa jiwa Min saat itu juga" Ucap Changmin berlebihan.

Jaejoong dan Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya mendengar kalimat Changmin yang berlebihan itu. Siwon berpikir, pantas saja Changmin sekarang seperti _monster__food_. karena waktu Jaejoong tengah hamil dia selalu lapar setiap 30 menit sekali. Tetapi anehnya tubuh istri-mantan- nya itu tidak membengkak sama sekali bahkan tetap terlihat langsing dan seksi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu _Mom_, tidak jadi ikut!"

"Tidak bisa. _Mom_ sudah berjanji."

"Kapan _Mom_ berjanji? _Mom_, kan hanya bilang akan ikut."

"Min, tidak mau tahu pokoknya _Mom_ harus ikut menginap di rumah _Daddy__!_" Putus Changmin seenaknya.

Begitulah awal mulanya kenapa Jaejoong ikut ke rumah Siwon.

.

.

.

Mobil _bentley continental GTC series 51_ berwarna putih yang di kendarai Siwon itu, kini sudah sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besar berwarna hitam yang berdiri kokoh di area salah satu perumahan terelit di kota seoul.

Gerbang berwarna hitam itu lalu terbuka otomatis tahu jika pemilik rumah atau bisa dikatakan mension itu telah datang.

Tiga pengawal yang berjaga di depan sebuah pintu besar itu langsung membukakan pintu mobil majikannya yang telah datang. Ketika seorang namja tinggi menapakkan kakinya turun dari mobil ia langsung di sambut hangat oleh para maid yang berjejer rapi di sisi kiri-kanan d depan pintu mension mewah itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda..." Sambut para maid itu pada Changmin.

Tak lama setelah Changmin turun kini seorang _namja_ tampan dan seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang keluar dari mobil yang sama itu pun turun dan berjalan berdampingan memasuki _mension_ bergaya Eropa kuno itu.

"Selamat datang Tu...an" Ucap Para maid terkejut saat melihat _yeoja_ yang pernah tinggal di mension itu kini kembali.

.

.

.

**-Yunho POV-**

"MWO! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriakku ketika mendengar Ucapan _Appa_.

Apa-apaan itu pindah ke London? Lalu, Meneruskan kuliah di sana? Yang benar saja kenapa mereka memutuskan seenaknya saja tanpa memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu. Kalau mereka mau pindah ya pindah saja jangan membawaku, aku kan sudah besar aku bisa hidup sendiri. Di Korea juga banyak universitas yang bagus kenapa harus di London.

"YAH, JUNG YUNHO MENGAGETKAN SAJA, BAGAIMANA JIKA _UMMA_ MATI JANTUNGAN KARENA TERIAKKANMU ITU, HAH!" Teriak _Umma_ lebih keras dari teriakkan ku.

"Aish, bisakah kau memelankan suaramu. Telingaku berdengung saat kau berteriak, dan teriakkanmu itu malah lebih keras dari Yunho!" Dengus _Appa_ kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal dengan teriakkan _Umma_ yang luar biasa dahsyat itu. _Appa_ hebat sekali telinganya hanya berdengung setelah mendengar teriakkan _Umma_, aku malah merasa telingaku sudah tuli dua-duanya.

"Mian…" Ujar _Umma_.

"Kau juga Yun, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Tunjuk _Appa_ padaku.

"Aku tidak mau ikut kalian ke London. Aku juga tidak mau melanjutkan kuliah di sana, di sini juga banyak universitas yang bagus dan berkualitas daripada di London." Jawabku menolak ikut mereka ke London.

"Jika bisa memilih kami juga akan memilih tetap tinggal di Korea. Tapi perusahaan cabang di sana sedang mengalami krisis jika bukan _Appa_ sendiri yang menanganinya perusahaan itu akan bangkrut. Jadi, kau juga harus mengerti dengan situasi kami yang tidak bisa memilih tinggal di sini. Lagi pula hanya sementara sampai perusahaan kembali berjalan normal mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun saja." Jelas _Appa_ memberi pengertian padaku.

"Biarkan saja bangkrut, _Appa_ kan masih punya 78 cabang perusahaan lain di berbagai negara dan 32 perusahaan di Korea. Toh, bangkrut satu tidak akan membuat kita miskin kan?" Ujarku tanpa dosa.

Pletak

"_Appo_, tega sekali _Umma_ memukul kepalaku. Bagaimana jika anakmu ini jadi bodoh?"

"Kau memang sudah bodoh. Mana ada orang pintar berpikiran seperti itu, hah" Ujar _Umma_ terlihat kesal dengan ucapanku tadi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut pindah bersama kalian" Ucapku keras kepala.

"Kau akan tinggal di mana? Rumah ini? Jangan harap rumah ini akan di pakai karyawan-karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan _Appa_-mu. Dan jangan pernah berpikiran untuk tinggal sendiri, itu tidak akan pernah _Umma_ ijinkan sekali pun kau menangis darah."

"Aku belum pernah tuh, menemukan apalagi melihat seorang manusia menangis darah?" Ujarku heran mana ada di dunia ini ada manusia yang seperti itu. Mengerikan.

"ITU HANYA PERUMPAMAAN SAJA, _BABO_!" Aku dan _Appa_ langsung menutup kedua indera pendengaran kami dari teriakkan _Umma_ yang menyerupai petir.

"Sudahlah Chullie, jika Yunho tidak mau ikut. Toh dia sudah besar usianya pun sudah genap 17 tahun, kan. Biarkan saja dia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri." Tidak salah jika aku menjadikan _Appa_ sebagai panutan. Aku benar-benar sayang _Appa_ gomawo Jung Hankyung-_sshi_ ucapku dalam hati.

"Jika anaknya bukan dia mungkin aku sudah mengijinkannya dari tadi. Tapi ini Yunho, Gege. Kau juga pasti tahu kebiasaan anak ini jika sudah tidur seperti orang mati, lalu ketika waktunya makan dia harus selalu di ingatkan jika tidak dia akan lupa makan dan penyakit lambungnya akan kambuh. Belum lagi kelakuan badungnya yang suka balapan liar itu sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Dan masih banyak kelakuan-kelakuan jeleknya yang membuat kita jengkel dan kesal menghadapi anak ini terutama aku. Kalau kita meninggalkan anak ini hidup sendiri entah apa yang akan terjadi." Jelas _Umma_ panjang kali lebar sama dengan jidat Yoochun. Tapi, Walaupun kata-kata _Umma_ sedikit membuatku jengkel, tetapi aku tahu dalam setiap kalimat yang di ucapkannya itu terselip perasaan khawatir terhadapku. Jelas saja mana ada seorang ibu tidak mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang tinggal jauh darinya.

"Benar juga. Bagaimana dengan jika Yunho tinggal saja pada salah satu kerabat kita yang tinggal di Gwangju?"

"_Andwe_, aku tidak mau tinggal di Gwangju, aku kan ingin kuliah di tempat yang bagus dan berkualitas. Gwangju itu desa, mana ada universitas yang bagus dan berkualitas di sana!" Tolakku langsung dengan keputusan _Appa_ itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain kau harus ikut bersama kami ke London dua minggu lagi. Kekeke…" Seringai _Umma_ menyeramkan.

Haruskah aku mengikuti mereka pindah?

**-Yunho POV End-**

.

.

.

Di sebuah lintasan jalan yang sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 00.41 dini hari terlihat dua mobil sport berbeda tipe, warna, maupun bentuknya tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil _ferrari _'Italia' merah memimpin di depan sedangkan di belakangnya sebuah mobil _lexus_ hijau yang tak mau tertinggal jauh dari mobil _ferrari_ merah itu menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Karena tidak mau lawan di belakangnya itu mendahuluinya namja bermata musang yang duduk di belakang kemudi mobil _ferrari_ merah itu pun langsung menancap gas-nya lebih dalam sambil memutar stir-nya ke kanan dan kiri agar mobil di belakangnya tidak bisa mendahuluinya dan sedikit bermain-main dengan lawannya itu

"Argh, _sialan_ kau Jung." Geram _namja_ yang mengemudikan _lexus_ hijau, saat _namja_ bermata musang itu mempermainkannya.

Kedua anggota kelompok menunggu di garis _finish_ dengan cemas dan tegang. Mereka berdoa agar mobil ketuanya lah yang pertama muncul dan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tapi, lain halnya dengan seorang namja cassanova berjidat lebar yang malah asik berciuman dengan seorang _yeoja_ seksi di samping mobil _audi_-nya.

"Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho!" Sorak orang-orang yang ada di sana. Ketika salah satu mobil muncul dari jarak 10 meter menuju garis _finish_.

"Yeaaahhhhhhh! kita menang." Sorak semua anggota kelompok ketika ketua mereka yang pertama melewati garis finish.

"Sudah kuduga." _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu menyeringai di sela-sela ciuman panasnya.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya _namja_ bermata musang itu lalu turun dari mobilnya. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri seorang _namja_ yang terlihat sedang memukuli anak buahnya dengan membabi buta.

"Ck ck ck, kenapa kau marah pada anak buahmu? yang kalah kan kau bukan mereka seharusnya kau yang dipukuli oleh mereka." Ejek _namja_ bermata musang itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Diam kau Jung! Bawa saja wanita jalang itu aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya"

"Aku tidak butuh wanita jalang itu, apalagi bekasmu. Bagaimana jika mobilmu saja sebagai gantinya?" Tawar Yunho.

"Apa kau gila Jung. Harga mobil itu lebih tinggi di bandingkan wanita jalang itu!"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku menginginkan mobilmu bukan wanita rendahan itu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Kita sudah sepakat dari awal, kan. Yang menang berhak memiliki So Eun!"

"Waahh, aku baru tahu ternyata seorang Ok Taekyeon sangat pelit, ya" Ujar _namja_ berjidat lebar tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hahahaa..." Semua anak buah Yunho tertawa mendengar ejekan Yoochun sang wakil ketua berjidat lebar itu, pada Taekyeon yang kini terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah di permalukan seperti itu.

"_Brengsek_ ka..."

Nguuiiiiing nguuiiiing

Belum sampai tangan Taekyeon mendarat di wajah Yoochun, suara sirine polisi terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu mereka melarikan diri dengan kendaraan yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

.

.

.

**-Yunho POV- **

Setelah memastikan semua orang sudah tertidur aku berhati-hati masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja kubiarkan terbuka sebelum aku pergi. Akhirnya aku sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku dengan pelan aku mulai memutar _knop_ pintu takut jika tiba-tiba saja _Umma_ Muncul.

cklek cklek

Loh, ada apa ini, kenapa pintunya tidak bisa di buka? Aku mulai panik ketika pintu kamarku di kunci padahal aku tidak pernah menguncinya sekali pun aku akan pergi.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Gawat ibu tiri cinderella ternyata masih melek belum tidur, tamatlah riwayatmu Jung Yunho.

Dengan enggan aku membalikan tubuhku ke belakang di mana suara itu berasal.

"I...itu aku dari rumah Yoochun main _Playtation_." Jawabku berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Aku menganggukan kepala dengan cepat.

"Ya sudah, ini kunci kamarmu. Dan, cepat tidur kita akan berangkat sekitar pukul 9 ke bandara besok." Ujar _Umma_ kemudian masuk ke kamarnya yang tepat berada di depan kamarku.

Siapa itu? Aku tidak mengenal orang itu. Ya Tuhan, kemana perginya sifat _Umma_ ku yang cerewet dan suka marah-marah itu. Lebih baik aku mendengar teriakkan nya daripada suara rendahnya itu yang membuat bulu kudukku langsung berdiri.

**-Yunho POV End- **

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Yunho langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tapi sebelum memejamkan matanya, tak lupa dia mengambil sebuah kalung di dalam laci meja samping tempat tidurnya. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama dua minggu terakhir ini sebelum tidur Yunho pasti akan mencium bandul kalung itu berharap benang merah takdir dapat kembali mempertemukannya dengan pemilik kalung berbandul huruf _**'JJ'**_ itu.

.

.

.

"Aish, Apa yang di lakukan anak itu di dalam toilet? Sudah 15 menit kita menunggu dia, pesawat akan _take off_ 30 menit lagi!" Dengus Heechul kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi, 30 menit lagi akan _take off_ dan Yunho masih saja belum keluar dari toilet sejak 15 menit yang lalu dia masuk.

"Biar kulihat." Ujar Hankyung berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke arah toilet di dalam Caffe itu.

Sementara itu, Yunho terlihat putus asa sedari tadi dia tidak berhenti menggerutu dan mondar-mandir di dalam toilet menggangu orang-orang yang akan memakai toilet untuk buang air atau sekedar cuci tangan saja. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang itu, yang penting sekarang alasan apalagi yang harus dia pakai untuk tidak ikut pindah dengan orang tuanya ke London. Dia sudah melakukan segala cara sebelum sampai di bandara. Sengaja bangun kesiangan agar dia tidak sempat membereskan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya tapi ternyata barangnya sudah di pak semua oleh _Umma_-nya, berpura-pura penyakit lambungnya kambuh dengan sigap _Umma_-nya itu langsung memberikan obat lambungnya, lalu pura-pura lapar tanpa basa basi _Umma_-nya langsung menyuruh supir untuk berhenti di sebuah _Caffe_, dan kini sekarang dia pura-pura sakit perut setelah menyelesaikan makanannya.

Cklek

Pintu toilet itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang _namja_ berperawakan cina yang menyuruhnya segera keluar dari toilet.

'Haa...mungkin memang takdirku untuk ikut mereka' Batin Yunho yang kini pasrah berjalan mengikuti di belakang ayahnya sambil menunduk.

Bruuuk

"Yah, apa kau tidak punya mata. Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan" Teriak Yunho kesal, _mood_-nya sedang tidak baik hari ini, dan orang itu berhasil membuat _mood_-nya bertambah buruk.

_Namja_ tinggi yang di teriaki seperti itu dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya heran. Kenapa _namja_ di depannya itu menyalahkannya padahal jelas-jelas namja itu yang salah berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sehingga menabrak bahunya.

"Eoh, Yunho _H__yung_...?" Saat Changmin -namja tinggi itu- mendongakkan kepalanya kearah _namja_ yang menabrak bahunya itu.

.

.

.

"Kami tidak menyangka ternyata kau putra dari Kim Jaejoong seorang penyanyi juga artis Korea pertama yang berhasil meniti karirnya di Amerika dengan sukses saat usianya baru menginjak 24 tahun." Ujar Heechul menatap tak percaya pada Changmin yang menceritakan perihal kedua orang tuanya pada keluarganya di _Caffe_ tadi.

"Aku juga terkejut, terlebih lagi ketika kau menceritakan ketika ayah dan ibumu sudah berpisah." Ucap Hankyung merasa iba pada namja tinggi yang sejak berumur 7 tahun dia harus berpisah dengan ibunya dan tinggal bersama ayahnya.

Pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat menuju London terdengar di bandara itu.

"Kalau begitu Changmin-ah, tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf kami pada ibumu, karena tidak meminta ijin langsung padanya." Ujar Hankyung sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Mom_, pasti mengerti kok. _Ahjussi_ tenang saja ibuku orang yang sangat baik" Ucap Changmin membanggakan ibunya.

"Terima kasih Minnie-ah. Sampaikan juga ucapan terima kasih kami pada ibumu, ne. Mungkin anak ini akan merepotkanmu juga ibumu tapi kami mohon titip Yunho, jika dia membuat masalah atau menjengkelkan pukul saja kepalanya dengan batu." Ucap Heechul sadis.

"_Ne, Ahjuma_ pasti akan kulakukan." Ujar Changmin sedikit bercanda.

"Dan kau Jung Yunho jangan membuat repot Changmin dan ibunya, apalagi sampai balapan liar lagi seperti tadi malam. Jika kau melakukannya kami akan langsung membawamu ke London detik itu juga. _Arassho_?" Ancam Heechul pada Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya seyum-seyum tidak jelas seperti orang gila.

"_Neeeee... arassho Umma_-ku yang cantik" Jawab Yunho sembari memeluk Heechul lalu mencium kedua pipi ibunya itu.

Changmin menatap sendu saat melihat adegan keluarga yang sedang berpelukan itu di depannya. Heechul yang melihat tatapan sendu Changmin itu kemudian melambaikan salah satu tangannya mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk mendekat, dan menarik tubuh Changmin ikut bergabung bersama keluarga kecilnya berpelukan.

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu berwarna putih gading itu terbuka setelah seorang _yeoja_ cantik bermata _doe_ itu selesai memencet beberapa dijit angka di samping pintu itu.

"Minnie, _Mommy_ pulang..." Ucap _yeoja_ itu setelah memakai sandal khusus di dalam rumah.

Karena tidak ada yang menyahut _yeoja_ itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dia sangat tahu tempat favorit anaknya itu. Ketika sampai di dapur ia melihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang di carinya itu tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam kulkas. Dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri _namja_ itu dan begitu sudah dekat dia langsung memeluk pinggang namja tinggi itu dengan erat.

"Minnie-ah, _Bogoshipo_…" Ucapnya manja padahal hanya beberapa jam saja dia tidak melihat _namja_ tinggi itu, tapi entah kenapa dia sudah merindukannya.

Setelah cukup lama _namja_ itu terdiam dia lalu membuka suaranya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu. Sampai rasanya ingin mati saja karena tidak melihatmu selama dua minggu ini."

Yeoja itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya begitu mendengar suara berat dan terasa masih asing itu berbicara. Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat ketika _namja_ itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menampakan seringaian menyeramkan yang pernah membuatnya merinding takut dua minggu lalu.

"K...kau!"

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Hard of Love**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance****, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah.

berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****2**** :**

"Minnie-ah, Bogoshipo…" Ucapnya manja padahal hanya beberapa jam saja dia tidak melihat _namja_ tinggi itu, tapi entah kenapa dia sudah merindukannya.

Setelah cukup lama _namja_ itu terdiam dia lalu membuka suaranya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu. Sampai rasanya ingin mati saja karena tidak melihatmu selama dua minggu ini."

_Yeoja_ itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya begitu mendengar suara berat dan terasa masih asing itu berbicara. Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat ketika _namja_ itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menampakan seringaian menyeramkan yang pernah membuatnya merinding takut dua minggu lalu.

"K...kau!"

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **3-**

.

.

.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah _shock_ nya ketika lelaki yang tak ingin ditemuinya lagi itu kini justru berada di apartemennya.

"Memang apa yang seseorang lakukan di dapur, tentu saja mencari makanan. Tapi, karena di dalam kulkas tidak ada makanan bagaimana jika kau yang kumakan?" Seringai Yunho

"A...apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong takut. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, ia kemudian bergerak mundur saat Yunho semakin mendekatinya. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti oleh dinding dapur di belakangnya.

Yunho melebarkan seringaiannya ketika mangsanya itu tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena terperangkap oleh dinding juga tubuhnya yang kini tepat berada di depan mangsanya yang tengah ketakutan itu. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat wajah Yunho mulai maju mendekati wajahnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningnya. Matanya kemudian terbuka saat menyadari apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan.

Yunho kemudian menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Jaejoong, lalu menatap mata _doe_ wanita itu dengan mata musangnya yang tajam.

"Kim Jaejoong. Mulai saat ini dan selamanya kau milikku…"

.

.

.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di _caffe_ bersama Kyuhyun manajer sekaligus sahabatku untuk membahas tentang banyaknya tawaran main _drama_, _film_, iklan, model majalah, maupun hanya sekedar menjadi bintang tamu di acara _reality show_, banyak juga _produser-produser_ musik yang mengajakku berkerja sama untuk membuat album _cameback_ ku setelah mereka mengetahui berita kembalinya aku ke Korea.

Jika manajerku yang cerewet ini tidak memaksaku bertemu, mungkin aku yang sekarang masih mengantuk ini, masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Jujur saja semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, aku baru bisa tidur ketika ayam mulai berkokok. Aku terus memikirkan ucapan anak itu yang tiba-tiba seenaknya mengklaimku sebagai miliknya. Lalu kemudian penjelasan Changmin tentang alasan kenapa anak itu bisa ada di dalam apartement ku.

**-Flashback-**

"_Mom_, apa kau sudah pulang?" Aku langsung mendorong tubuh lelaki di depanku ini dengan cepat saat mendengar suara Changmin memanggilku. Aku bergegas keluar dari dapur meninggalkan lelaki itu dan menghampiri Changmin yang sedang membuka sepatunya di samping rak sepatu.

"Minnie, kau darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanyaku lega saat Changmin sudah pulang.

"Aku mengambil barangku yang masih tertinggal di rumah _Daddy_."

"Oh, be..."

"Changmin, kau sudah pulang?"

Ucapanku di potong oleh lelaki bermata musang yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan seenaknya.

"Ne, Yunho _Hyung_. Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Changmin, menghampiri lelaki itu lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Jam 9 terlalu cepat untukku tidur"

"Memang kau biasa tidur jam berapa, _Hyung_?"

"Jika tidak ada balapan aku biasa tidur jam 1, tapi jika ada balapan mungkin sekitar jam 4 itu pun jika tidak ketahuan _Umma_."

"Wah! Kau hebat _Hyung_ bisa tidur selarut itu. Tidak sepertiku yang langsung mengantuk setelah makan malam selesai." Ucap Changmin kagum. Cih, apanya yang hebat tidur selarut itu.

"_Mom_, kenapa masih berdiri disitu. Ayo sini kukenalkan dengan temanku." Ujar Changmin saat melihatku masih berdiri di dekat rak sepatu.

Ragu-ragu aku mendekati Changmin lalu duduk terpisah dari mereka di sofa _single_.

"Yunho _Hyung_ kenalkan ini ibuku Kim Jaejoong, dan _Mom_, kenalkan ini Jung Yunho temanku yang mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita di sini"

"APA?!" Teriakku terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Changmin.

"_Mom_, kau ingin telinga ku menjadi tuli!" Gerutu Changmin Kesal dengan teriakanku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dia harus tinggal bersama kita di sini, Choi Changmin." Kataku tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Changmin.

Kemudian setelah itu Changmin mulai menjelaskan alasan mengapa lelaki yang bernama Yunho itu , kini tinggal di apartementku.

**-Flashback End-**

"Jae! Jae! Yah, Kim Jaejoong!" Aku tersentak dari lamunanku ketika Kyuhyun memanggil namaku dengan keras.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nada biasa saja?"

"Kau tidak menyahut saat aku memanggilmu dengan nada biasa"

"Lalu, ada apa kau memanggilku dengan nada luar biasamu itu?"

"Apa keputusanmu mengenai _drama_ yang Mr. Lee tawarkan kemarin?"

"_Molla_, aku masih memikirkannya." Helaku tak bersemangat sambil memainkan sedotan didalam minumanku.

Benar juga aku sampai lupa tentang tawaran main _drama_ itu. Ini semua gara-gara bocah bermata musang itu yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan kehidupanku yang sebelumnya baik-baik saja. Tapi mungkin ini juga salahku, kenapa waktu itu aku tidak bisa menolakknya saat melihat tatapan matanya yang memancarkan ketulusan dan kesungguhan bukan nafsu saat ia menatapku.

Padahal, aku sangat susah jika berhadapan dengan lelaki apalagi percaya pada seorang laki-laki yang baru kutemui. Saat berpacaran dengan Siwon saja, selama 2 tahun kami menjalin hubungan, kami hanya sebatas pegangan tangan tidak lebih. Lalu saat malam pertama, aku langsung pura-pura tidur tanpa melepas gaun pengantinku terlebih dahulu. Malam kedua ketika Siwon mulai mendekatiku, tubuhku gemetar karena gugup lalu pingsan padahal Siwon belum menyentuhku sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya saat malam ketiga, kami berciuman untuk pertama kalinya dan dilanjutkan dengan malam pertama kami yang sempat tertunda karena kegugupanku.

**-Jaejoong POV End-**

.

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin terlihat asik bermain _playtation_ di ruang tengah apartement. Tapi, ketika permainan sedang seru-serunya tiba-tiba Changmin merasakan ingin buang air kecil. Karena sudah tidak tahan dia langsung melempar _stik_-nya ke atas sofa yang ia duduki.

"_Mian Hyung__,_ aku sudah tidak tahan!" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak menuju toilet yang ada di dapur.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Changmin itu. Ia mengambil bungkus kripik kentang yang berada di atas meja lalu memakannya.

Ting tong

Bel apartement berbunyi, Yunho yang sedang mengunyah kripik kentang itu lalu bangkit kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

Cklek

Begitu Yunho membuka pintu, ia menemukan seorang _namja_ tengah berdiri di depannya dengan membawa sebuah kardus berukuran sedang di tangannya, 'Mau apa namja ini kemari?' pikirnya tak suka.

"Eoh, Yunho. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya _namja_ yang membawa kardus itu heran karena bukan Jaejoong atau Changmin yang membukakan pintu apartement itu.

"_Dad_! Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Changmin heran saat melihat Siwon datang ke apartemennya.

Kedua _namja_ yang masih berada di ambang pintu itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"_Dad_, Hanya mengantarkan barangmu yang masih tertinggal di rumah." Jawab Siwon sambil menyerahkan kardus yang di bawanya pada Changmin.

"Wah! Gomawo _Dad_!" Ujar Changmin sambil menerima kardus yang Siwon berikan padanya.

Changmin lalu membawa kardus itu ke dalam. Meningalkan Yunho dan Siwon yang masih berada di ambang pintu apartementnya.

Siwon mengangkat kaki kanannya berniat untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun, dengan tidak sopannya Yunho langsung menutup pintu itu tepat didepan wajahnya. Untung saja _refleks_ tubuhnya bagus jika tidak, entah bagaimana bentuk wajahnya yang tampan saat ini, jika tadi wajahnya terbentur pintu kayu yang keras itu.

.

.

.

Setelah menyimpan kardus yang ayahnya berikan di kamarnya. Changmin lalu turun dari tangga untuk menemui kembali ayahnya di ruang tamu. Tapi ketika sudah sampai di ruang tamu dia tidak menemukan keberadaan ayahnya di sana. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah berniat meneruskan permainnya dengan Yunho yang sempat tertunda.

"HAHAHA…" Changmin terkejut ketika mendengar suara tawa Yunho yang sangat lantang. Karena khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Yunho ia lalu menghampirinya.

Di sana, tepatnya di sofa ruang televisi ia melihat Yunho tengah tertawa dengan keras sambil memakan keripik kentangnya yang kini terlihat berceceran di sofa. Karena penasaran dengan acara yang sedang Yunho tertawakan itu ia kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada televisi. Pandangan matanya berubah _ho__r__ror_ ketika melihat tayangan yang di tampilkan di layar datar itu.

Pasalnya, acara yang di tayangkan di layar datar itu adalah sebuah berita tentang perang saudara di sebuah negara, berita itu juga menayangkan potongan-potongan bagian tubuh manusia yang sudah terpisah dari tempatnya akibat _bom_ yang sengaja diledakkan oleh para pemberontak dipemukiman warga _sipil_. Ia merasa mual melihat tayangan itu. Bulu kuduknya merinding melihat Yunho yang sampai saat ini masih saja tertawa melihat tayangan itu.

'Sepertinya Yunho _Hyung_ kesurupan, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyadarkannya.' Batin Changmin kemudian berlari ke dapur lalu mengisi panci yang biasa digunakan untuk memasak ramen dengan air.

Byurrrr

Yunho langsung menghentikan tawanya ketika seseorang mengguyur kepalanya dengan air. Matanya memincing pada Changmin yang ia yakin 100% adalah pelaku pengguyuran air ke tubuhnya itu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar _Hyung_!" Ujar Changmin lega sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan pulang ke apartement-nya setelah bertemu Kyuhyun di _caffe_. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan dilorong gedung apartement-nya. Namun, dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang _namja_ bersender di dinding dekat pintu apartement-nya. Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya mendekati lelaki yang sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Choi Siwon? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada lelaki yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya lelaki itu kemudian membuka matanya yang terpejam itu.

"Ah, Jae. Kau baru pulang?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong lelaki itu malah balik bertanya.

"Ne, aku baru saja pulang. Kenapa kau tidak masuk dan malah berdiri di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Itu...ah bukan apa-apa, kok"

"Ayo masuk" Ajak Jaejoong kemudian pada Siwon.

.

.

.

"_Mom_, pulang" Ucap Jaejoong begitu ia masuk.

"_Mom_, kenapa baru pulang aku lapar sekali!" Ujar Changmin begitu mendengar ibunya pulang, bukannya menyambutnya ia malah merengek kelaparan pada ibunya itu.

"Kenapa tidak pesan _delivery_ saja?" Ucap seseorang.

"_Dad!_ Bukankah kau sudah pulang?" Seru Changmin begitu melihat Siwon di belakang tubuh ibunya.

"Tidak. _Dad_, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar apartement."

"Kukira _Dad_, sudah pulang" Ujar Changmin senang ketika melihat ayahnya itu ternyata belum pulang.

"Sepertinya kau senang _Daddy_ mu datang!" Cibir Jaejoong pada Changmin.

Jaejoong iri pada Siwon karena Changmin sepertinya lebih dekat dan nyaman bersama Siwon daripada dengannya. Ia sadar ia bukan ibu yang baik untuk Changmin selama ini. Wajar saja memang jika Changmin lebih dekat dengan Siwon, karena selama 8 tahun ini dia tinggal berdua bersama ayahnya. Sebenarnya, ia juga sudah berniat akan membawa Changmin bersamanya ke Amerika setelah perceraiannya dengan Siwon selesai. Tetapi, pengadilan ternyata memberikan hak asuh Changmin pada Siwon. Dan ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan Changmin bersama ayahnya itu di Korea.

Tapi selama ia meniti karirnya di Amerika. Ia tidak melupakan Changmin begitu saja, ia pasti akan menemui Changmin setiap tiga bulan sekali jika jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat. Tetapi, jika jadwalnya padat dia hanya akan datang 8 bulan sekali. Jadi, intensitas pertemuannya dengan Changmin sangat jarang sekali. Bahkan, ia pernah tidak menemui Changmin selama satu setengah tahun lebih karena jadwalnya yang terlalu padat.

Dan sekarang dia ingin menebus kesalahannya itu dengan kembali ke Korea dan meminta ijin pada Siwon untuk tinggal bersama Changmin. Ia beruntung mantan suaminya itu mengijinkannya tinggal bersama Changmin, walaupun hanya satu tahun saja. Karena agensinya di Amerika (ngasal banget) hanya memberinya waktu satu tahun untuk _vakum_ sementara dari dunia hiburan Amerika, dan kembali ke Korea.

"Kalau begitu...maukah _Mom_ kembali bersama _Daddy_?" Jaejoong dan Siwon tersentak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Changmin yang sangat sensitif itu.

Pranggg

Ketiga orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"_Oops_, mian tanganku licin." Ujarnya. kemudian Yunho membungkuk untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas yang sengaja dijatuhkannya.

Jaejoong melihat tangan namja itu bergetar saat mengambil pecahan kaca itu.

"Arrght!" Rintih Yunho ketika tangannya tak sengaja tergores pecahan kaca yang sedang ia ambil itu.

Meskipun Jaejoong membenci _namja_ itu tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir dengan Yunho, ia kemudian menghampirinya dan menarik tangan Yunho untuk duduk di atas sofa.

"Changmin! Cepat bawakan kotak obat di dapur. Dan kau Siwon, tolong kau bersihkan pecahan kaca itu!"

.

.

.

Setelah kecelakaan kecil itu kini mereka berempat tengah menyantap hidangan makan malam yang tersaji di meja makan dengan tenang, hanya terdengar suara sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Sebenarnya, hanya bertiga saja yang makan. Karena, Yunho hanya diam saja tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho seperti itu merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Apa masakanku tidak enak?" Tanyanya sedikit kecewa karena masakannya mungkin tidak enak jadi, Yunho tak mau memakannya bahkan menyentuhnya saja tidak.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan jari telunjukku yang sedang terluka ini" Rajuknya memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya yang terbalut _plester_ bergambar beruang itu.

"Kau kan bisa memakai tangan kananmu." Ujar Siwon.

"Aku terbiasa makan memakai tangan kiri. Dan aku tak bisa makan memakai tangan kanan." Jawabnya lirih.

"Mau aku suapi?" Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Tapi _Noona_ juga harus makan, kan. Aku tak mau menyusahkan _Noona_"

Siwon tercengang ketika Yunho memanggil Jaejoong _Noona_ bukan _Ahjuma_.

"Tak apa aku sudah selasai, kok. Jja, kemarikan sumpitmu." Ujar Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian memberikan sumpitnya pada Jaejoong, lalu membuka bibirnya saat Jaejoong menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Siwon merasa risih ketika melihat adegan di depannya itu. Dia tak suka melihat Jaejoong menyuapi Yunho. Padahal hanya luka kecil saja tapi kenapa _namja_ bermata musang itu berlebihan sekali.

Changmin? Jangan ditanya, dari tadi ia asik dengan makanan-makanan yang terhidang di depannya, ia sama sekali tidak memerdulikan sekitarnya jika sudah bersama kekasihnya –makanan- itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena kemarin dia tidak tidur lagi setelah beraktivitas. Dia kemudian duduk di atas kasur _Queen sizenya_ berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

Drrttt drttt

Ponselnya berbunyi, dengan malas dia mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Tanpa melihat nama kontak yang menghubunginya ia menyentuh tombol hijau pada layar ponsel touchscreen-nya.

"_Yeobseo_" Jawabnya dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur.

"_Sepertinya kau baru bangun tidur"_ Ujar si penelepon di line sebrang.

"_Ne_, aku memang baru bangun tidur. Waeyo?"

"_Berarti kau lupa jika hari ini kau akan tampil menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu acara reality show yang akan membahas khusus kedatanganmu kembali ke Korea?" _

"ASTAGA! Aku lupa" Teriak Jaejoong, kemudian melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur dengan asal dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah _caffe_. Lalu, ia turun dari mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu _caffe_ itu. Setelah masuk dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru _caffe_, mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Dia tersenyum ketika mata musangnya menemukan seseorang dengan jidat yang lebar duduk di sudut _caffe_ dekat dinding kaca yang memantulkan sinar matahari di siang menuju sore itu, sehingga jidatnya yang lebar itu terlihat lebih menyilaukan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika _namja_ berjidat lebar itu tidak sendiri, ia bersama seorang _yeoja_. Ia tahu itu seorang _yeoja_ karena orang itu berambut panjang. Tapi, ia tidak tahu wajah _yeoja_ itu sebab yeoja itu duduk membelakanginya.

"Yu...Yun kau sudah datang…" Gagap Yoochun _namja_ berjidat lebar itu takut ketika melihat Yunho telah datang.

"Kenapa kau seperti ketakutan begitu ketika melihat aku datang" Heran Yunho saat melihat Yoochun sahabatnya itu kini berkeringat dingin.

"I...itu...a...aku.."

"Yunho _Oppa!_" Seru _yeoja_ yang duduk di depan Yoochun itu tiba-tiba.

Yunho mengalihkan matanya dari Yoochun pada _yeoja_ yang barusan memanggilnya.

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, tubuhnya bergetar seketika saat melihat sesosok _yeoja_ yang tidak ingin di temuinya semumur hidup itu kini berada di depannya.

"_Oppa_, apa kabar?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu mulai mendekat lalu tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh pundak Yunho.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Teriak Yunho membuat suasana _caffe_ itu menjadi hening. Kini mereka bertiga terutama dua orang itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada di _caffe_ itu.

_Yeoja_ itu tersentak, ia tak menyangka Yunho akan meneriakinya dengan keras seperti itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca hendak menangis tapi dia tidak ingin Yunho lebih membencinya melihat ia menangis di depannya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Yunho langsung berlari keluar _caffe_ sambil memegang dadanya yang saat ini mulai merasakan sesak.

Tes tes

Air mata yang sempat _yeoja_ itu tahan kini, tidak bisa ia tahan lagi ketika Yunho pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hatinya sakit saat ternyata Yunho masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tiba di apartement ketika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.03 malam. Ternyata jadwalnya hari ini bukan hanya menghadiri _reality show_ itu saja tapi, ia juga harus menjadi juri di ajang pencarian bakat menyanyi. 'Haa..._vakum_ di Amerika _cameback_ di Korea. Lalu, kapan aku istirahatnya…' Batinnya menghela napas. Saat ia masuk ke dalam, keadaan apartement-nya sudah gelap. Mungkin Changmin dan Yunho sudah tidur pikirnya.

Kini ia sudah sampai di dalam kamarnya. Ia meraba dinding di dekat pintu kamarnya itu untuk mencari saklar lampu. Ketika lampu sudah menyala Ia lalu membuka _blazer_ putih yang dipakainya itu kemudian melemparkannya ke sofa yang ada di kamarnya itu.

Grep

Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sebuah lengan memeluk perutnya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Yah! Siapa kau?" Teriaknya takut ketika orang itu kini mengendus-endus lehernya lalu mengecup tungkuknya dengan bibir basahnya.

"Sssttt, diamlah aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Boojae…" Ujar orang itu. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Jaejoong ke hadapannya.

"Yu...Yunho?" Kaget Jaejoong ketika orang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya itu adalah Yunho.

"Ap...hmmmpptthh" Yunho langsung membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya ketika Jaejoong hendak bicara.

Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya ketika merasakan lidah Yunho mulai menjilati bibir atas dan bawahnya meminta masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat itu. Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya, namun usahanya itu gagal.

"Leppmmmm...passs...kannnnmmnggg" Ucap Jaejoong tak jelas karena bungkaman bibir Yunho.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho sekuat tenaga dan usaha keduanya itu akhirnya berhasil, bibirnya kini terlepas dari kukungan bibir Yunho.

Plakkk

Mata musang Yunho terbuka lebar saat pipinya di tampar dengan cukup keras oleh Jaejoong. Namun, setelah itu ia menyeringai sambil mengusap pipinya dan memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Jaejoong yang melihat ekspresi Yunho itu semakin ketakutan, tangan yang tadi menampar pipi Yunho pun kini berkeringat dingin.

Yunho berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak mundur menjauhi Yunho yang terus saja mendekat. Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika Yunho sengaja mengarahkan tubuhnya yang bergerak mundur ke arah tempat tidurnya.

Brukkk

Tubuhnya kini berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan Yunho yang sekarang berada di atasnya menindih tubuh kecilnya.

.

.

.

Mata _doe_ Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu saat ini. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Saat ini, Yunho tidur memeluknya dari belakang. Ia merasa bersyukur juga ternyata Yunho tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Yunho hanya mendorongnya ke atas kasur empuknya, kemudian setelah itu dia memeluknya dari belakang dan menghimpit kaki Jaejoong seperti sebuah bantal guling. Ia merasakan napas teratur Yunho berhembus mengenai lehernya menandakan jika lelaki itu sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Jaejoong menutup matanya cepat ketika merasakan pergerakan dari lelaki yang memeluknya dari belakang itu. Yunho mempererat pelukannya dan mencium tengkuk belakangnya sekilas. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat, pipinya memanas, dan berbagai perasaan bergejolak dalam hatinya. Tapi, perasaan takut yang bercampur dengan perasaan aneh yang tidak ia ketahui muncul secara bersamaan. Jangan heran, meski pun ia sudah memiliki seorang anak dia masih polos atau bisa di katakan bodoh jika menyangkut tentang perasaan yang dinamakan cinta itu.

"BooJaejoongie, kau milikku…" Ucap Yunho pelan.

'Sepertinya dia mengigau.' Batin Jaejoong.

Hei, Kim Jaejoong mana ada orang mengigau dengan mata terbuka. Lihatlah ke belakang, Yunho tidak tidur matanya terbuka. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong lalu membenamkan hidung mancungnya di lekukan leher dan bahu Jaejoong yang terbuka, kemudian Yunho menempelkan bibirnya dan mengigit leher Jaejoong dengan pelan, tapi waupun pelan tetap meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher putih itu. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk tidak mengerang dengan perlakuan Yunho itu.

Setelah memberikan satu tanda di leher putih Jaejoong itu, Yunho menggerakan kepalanya ke atas kemudian menghirup aroma shampo wanita yang ia cintai itu dan mengecup rambutnya dengan dalam.

Napas Yunho kemudian kembali teratur menandakan ia mulai tertidur. Jaejoong yang merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Yunho itu tanpa sadar ikut memejamkan matanya meyusul Yunho ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun karena merasa geli ketika sesuatu yang hangat berada di atas dadanya. Mata _doe_ yang tadinya setengah tepejam kini terbuka lebar melihat wajah Yunho berada sejajar bahkan menempel di atas dadanya itu. Tangannya pun bahkan memeluk kepala Yunho dengan erat.

Sebelum Yunho bangun, dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya di kepala Yunho dan mendorong kepala Yunho ke samping. Karena terkejut dengan pergerakan Jaejoong itu, Yunho kemudian terbangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terpejam agar sedikit terbuka.

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara khas orang yang baru saja bangun. Wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk dan kusut, tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi ketampanan seorang Jung Yunho.

Tok tok tok

"_Mom!_ Kau sudah bangun? Aku masuk, ya" Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna ketika mendengar suara Changmin di balik pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

'A...ASTAGA'

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Hard of Love**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance****, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah.

berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****3**** :**

Jaejoong terbangun karena merasa geli ketika sesuatu yang hangat berada di atas dadanya. Mata doe yang tadinya setengah tepejam kini terbuka lebar melihat wajah Yunho berada sejajar bahkan menempel di atas dadanya itu. Tangannya pun bahkan memeluk kepala Yunho dengan erat.

Sebelum Yunho bangun, dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya di kepala Yunho dan mendorong kepala Yunho ke samping. Karena terkejut dengan pergerakan Jaejoong itu, Yunho kemudian terbangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terpejam agar sedikit terbuka.

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara khas orang yang baru saja bangun. Wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk dan kusut, tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi ketampanan seorang Jung Yunho.

Tok tok tok

"Mom! Kau sudah bangun? Aku masuk, ya" Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna ketika mendengar suara Changmin di balik pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

'A...ASTAGA'

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **4-**

.

.

.

Jaejoong panik takut ketahuan oleh Changmin tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung menarik lelaki itu lalu menyuruhnya berbaring tengkurap di atas pangkuannya kemudian menutupinya dengan selimut untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan posisi Yunho yang tengkurap, membuat wajah Yunho menempel di tengah-tengah belahan pahanya itu.

"_Mom!"_ Seru Changmin kaget melihat Jaejoong masih duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan yang bertumpu pada bantal –kepala Yunho- yang tertutup selimut di pangkuannya.

"Kau baru bangun?"

"_N...nehh..."_ Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia tak sengaja mendesah.

Pahanya geli saat Yunho dengan sengaja meniupkan napas hangatnya di antara kedua belahan pahanya yang sensitif.

Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya heran, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"_Mom_, Kau sakit?" Tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Ti...tida...ahhhh" Erang Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit kemudian menghisap pahanya dengan cukup keras sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerah di paha putihnya.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau demam?" Tanya Changmin lagi semakin khawatir, ia lalu menggerakan tangannya menuju kening Jaejoong untuk memastikan suhu tubuh ibunya itu namun...

"YAH!" Teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat Changmin terlonjak kaget.

"_Mom!_ Kau mengagetkanku!" Ucap Changmin sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

"_Mian_…"

Jaejoong merutuki Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja menggigit pahanya dengan keras sehingga membuatnya _refleks_ berteriak.

"_Mo__m,_ sikapmu dari tadi sangat aneh, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Ti...tidak apa-apa. Minnie bisa kau keluar dulu? _Mom_ mau mandi." Kilah Jaejoong.

Changmin menatap wajah ibunya dengan terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi, kemudian ia menggangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Klek

Setelah pintu tertutup Jaejoong langsung membuka selimut yang dipakainya lalu menarik kepala Yunho menjauh dari paha putihnya yang kini terlihat banyak tanda-tanda kemerahan.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jaejoong menatap horor pahanya yang penuh dengan tanda kemerahan.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menandai milikku saja."

"Kau..."

Cup

"Karena kau sudah kutandai mulai sekarang kau jangan dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Mengerti." Ujar Yunho lalu kabur sebelum Jaejoong melemparnya dengan bantal karena mencium bibir merah itu dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu kini Changmin dan Yunho sudah menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa setelah mereka lulus ujian di Shinki university dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Changmin mengambil jurusan kedokteran sedangkan, Yunho mengambil jurusan bisnis. Karena Shinki university tidak mengadakan orientasi untuk mahsiswa baru jadi, hari kedua masuk mereka langsung di hadapkan dengan mata kuliah yang mereka ambil.

Yunho, Changmin, dan Yoochun saat ini tengah berada di kantin jurusan bisnis menikmati makan siang mereka tanpa menghiraukan pandangan dan bisikan para _yeoja_ yang membicarakan ketiga _namja_ itu. Jangan heran kenapa Changmin ada di kantin jurusan bisnis karena ia sudah menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya dengan cepat tadi. Sedangkan, Yoochun ia memang satu jurusan dengan Yunho.

"Astaga! Aku lupa _My Dolphin_ hari ini pulang dari Jepang dan aku harus menjemputnya di _Gimpo_ _Airpot_ sekarang " Ujar Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menyiapkan mental dan fisikmu, Chun." Ujar Yunho mengingatkan.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu, Yun." Dengus Yoochun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja kau kan termasuk ke dalam golongan pria _SSTI_."

"Apa itu _SSTI_?"

"Suami Suami Takut Istri. Haha..."

"Hahaha..." Changmin pun ikut tertawa mendengar ejekan Yunho pada Yoochun itu.

Yoochun mendelikan matanya pada Yunho yang selalu mengejeknya begitu. Padahal, bukannya ia takut pada Junsu hanya saja jika _Dolphin_ kesayangannya itu sudah marah maka akan susah untuk membujuknya dan ujung-ujungnya Junsu pasti akan meminta putus jika Yoochun tidak segera meminta maaf saat itu juga.

"Sudah puas kalian mentertawakanku. Jika sudah ayo kalian harus ikut aku menjempunya ke bandara sekarang."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Junsu akan marah kalau kau tidak ikut. Dan kau Changmin kau juga harus ikut, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Junsu-ku"

"Ne Hyung" Angguk Changmin.

Yoochun dan Changmin kemudian bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju pintu kaca kantin, dengan malas Yunho pun bangkit kemudian mengikuti di belakang mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan tak sengaja kakinya menyenggol kaki kursi di sampingnya kemudian menubruk Yunho yang berada di depannya menyebabkan makanan yang berada di atas nampan yang di bawanya tumpah mengenai baju dan celana Yunho.

Semua yang berada di kantin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

"_Mianhamnida__!__" Yeoja_ itu membungkukkan kepalanya berkali-kali meminta maaf.

"Su...sudahlah." Ujar Yunho sedikit bergetar.

_Yeoja_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tersentak begitu melihat baju dan celana Yunho kotor oleh makanan yang tak sengaja ditumpahkan olehnya. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian merogoh saku celana _jeans_-nya mengambil sapu tangannya.

"_Mian!_ Aku membuat bajumu kotor, biar kubersihkan dengan sapu tanganku." Ujar _yeoja_ itu kemudian mengarahkan sapu tangannya pada baju Yunho berniat membersihkannya namun...

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Yoochun tiba-tiba membuat suasana kantin bertambah hening.

"Min! Bawa Yunho keluar dari sini." Tanpa di perintah dua kali Changmin langsung merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Yunho yang bergetar lalu membawanya keluar dari kantin itu.

"Maaf sudah berteriak padamu" Ujar Yoochun lalu pergi menyusul Yunho dan Changmin yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kantin. _Yeoja_ itu diam terpaku di tempatnya seperti kebingungan dengan kejadian yang barusan di alaminya.

Orang-orang yang berada di kantin pun mulai ramai berbisik-bisik membicarakan kejadian barusan.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil yang di kemudikan Yoochun terasa begitu hening. Changmin yang duduk di bangku belakang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tapi, sesekali matanya melirik pada Yunho yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

Beberapa menit berlalu mobil audi Yoochun kini telah sampai di _Gimpo International Airpot_. Yoochun kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh di depan pintu masuk bandara.

Dengan cepat Yoochun keluar dari mobil lalu dengan kecepatan kilat ia melesat masuk menuju pintu kedatangan dari luar negeri meninggalakan Yunho dan Changmin yang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

"_Oh My God!"_ Yoochun tercekat dan mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya di ambang pintu kaca saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut sebahu mengenakan celana pendek biru tua dipadukan atasan sederhana warna putih tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil melipat tangan di dada dengan tatapan mata _dolphin_-nya yang sangat imut eh? Menyeramkan mengarah padanya. Sambil berdoa dalam hati Yoochun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali mendekat pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Junsu-ie...aku merindukanmu..."

Brukkk

"Jangan harap kau bisa memelukku, setelah kau membuatku harus menunggu di sini selama 1 jam." Ujar Junsu setelah ia melempar tas besarnya pada Yoochun yang hendak memeluknya.

"_Chagi_, maafkan aku _ne_. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ujar Yoochun dengan wajah memelas.

"Yunho-ah!" Panggil Junsu riang tanpa menghiraukan Yoochun, ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan seorang _namja_ jangkung berwajah kekanak-kanakan di sampingnya.

"Junsu-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ujar Yunho begitu sampai di depan Junsu.

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa tidak merindukanku?" Balas Junsu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam tidak merespon Junsu yang masih merentangkan kedua tangannya yang meminta pelukan rindu darinya.

"_Oke_, aku mengerti keadaanmu belum membaik…" Ujar Junsu kecewa.

Yunho hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar nada kecewa Junsu.

"Junsu-ah! Mu...mungkin kalau berjabat tangan aku bisa jika denganmu." Yunho yang tidak ingin melihat Junsu bersedih memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh seorang wanita.

Wajah Junsu kembali ceria mendengar ucapan Yunho itu, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yunho. Tangan Yunho bergetar bahkan berkeringat dingin, pelan-pelan ia menggerakan tangannya ke arah tangan Junsu, wajahnya memucat saat tangannya kini menyentuh tangan Junsu. Yoochun dan Changmin yang melihat itu menahan napasnya.

Grep

Yoochun dan Changmin menghela napas lega saat melihat Yunho berhasil menjabat tangan Junsu.

"KYAA! Akhirnya kau bisa menyentuhku!" Teriak Junsu heboh tanpa memerdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yunho.

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja tinggi yang berada di samping Yunho.

"_Nuguya?"_ Tanyanya pada Changmin.

"Ah iya, aku lupa dia Choi Changmin teman kami"

"Siapa yang bertanya padamu, Park!" Ujar Junsu sinis.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya Junsu dengan manis. Yoochun mendengus mendengar suara Junsu yang berubah manis saat bertanya pada Changmin tapi, tidak padanya.

"_Anyeonghaseo_, _naneun_ Choi Changmin _imnida_" Ujar Changmin memperkenalkan diri pada Junsu.

"_Aigo!_ Kau manis sekali Minnie-ah. Namaku, Kim Junsu. Panggil saja aku Junsu, _ne_." Ujar Junsu gemas.

"Umurnya satu tahun lebih muda dari kita, Junsu-ya." Ucap Yunho membuka suara.

"Kalau begitu kau panggil aku Su-ie _Noona_ saja, _arachhi_?"

"_Ne_..."

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Panggil seorang _namja_ bermata _belo_ pada seorang yeoja yang rambutnya sedang di rapi kan oleh seorang _hair__stylist_.

"Ah! Hyunjoong-_sshi_ ada apa?"

"Panggil aku Hyungjoong _Oppa_ saja kau kan lebih muda dari dua tahun."

"Ne, Hyunjoong _O..oppa_"

"Setelah selesai syuting...apa kau masih ada jadwal?" Tanya Hyunjoong sambil duduk pada kursi kosong di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam saja. Apa bisa?"

"Boleh. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Tak apa, kan?"

Hyunjoong mengembangkan senyumannya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang membuatnya senang.

"_Ne_, tak apa. Kau bisa datang saja aku sudah senang."

.

.

.

Tidak terasa langit mulai gelap menandakan malam hari telah tiba. Setelah makan di _ca__f__fe_ tadi, Yoochun sekarang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartement _'Sky Blue'_ di mana Changmin dan Yunho tinggal.

Yoochun menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk gedung apartement terelit di kota Seoul itu.

"Kalian mampirlah dulu." Ujar Yunho sebelum keluar dari mobil Yoochun.

"Lain kali saja, kurasa Junsu sudah lelah ia butuh istirahat." Balas Yoochun sambil menunjuk Junsu dengan dagunya yang dari tadi sudah terlelap di samping kursi kemudinya.

"Oh, baiklah." Ujar Yunho.

"Yunho _Hyung!_" Panggil Changmin tiba-tiba saat Yunho bersiap akan keluar dari mobil.

"Tolong sampaikan pada _Mommy_ kalau aku tidak pulang dan akan menginap di rumah _Daddy_ malam ini."

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya bingung tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"_Ne_, akan kusampaikan"

.

.

.

"Chunnie _Hyung_!" Panggil Changmin setelah mobil yang di kemudikan Yoochun keluar dari gedung apartement-nya.

"Hm?" Gumam Yoochun.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang masa lalu Yunho _Hyung_, maksudku penyebab ia _phobia_ terhadap perempuan?"

Ciiiiiitttttttt

Duak

"YAH! PARK YOOCHUN MATI KAU!" Teriak Junsu kesal karena Yoochun menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat keningnya membentur dashboard mobil dengan cukup keras menyebabkan keningnya kini memerah.

"_Mianhae_ Su-ie _Baby_ aku tak sengaja, sungguh!" Ujar Yoochun takut-takut.

"Ah! Sudahlah cepat jalan. Aku lelah ingin cepat tidur"

Tanpa di perintah dua kali Yoochun langsung melajukan mobilnya kembali menuju rumah bibi Junsu yang berada di kawasan Gangnam-gu.

.

.

.

**-Yoochun POV-**

Setelah mengantarkan Junsu, aku dan Changmin memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu di sebuah kedai ramen.

"Hung hisa hau hulai helitamu hehalang (_Hyung_ bisa kau mulai ceritamu sekarang)?" Ujar Changmin padaku dengan mulut yang penuh dengan mie.

"Aish! Changmin-ah bisa kau telan dulu makananmu sebelum berbicara?" Dengusku. Changmin kemudian menelan makanannya lalu meminum air setelahnya.

"Maaf _Hyung_."

Aku menarik napasku sebelum memulai bercerita kemudian menghembuskannya.

**-Flashback-**

Aku, Junsu, dan Yunho dulu tinggal di Gwangju dan kami berteman sejak duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-kanak. Kami selalu belajar bersama, piknik bersama, makan bersama, pergi ke TK bersama, dan tentu saja main bersama. Kami bagaikan lem yang tidak bisa di pisahkan saat itu, oleh karena itu kami bersepakat masuk _Elementary School_ dan _Junior High School_ yang sama. Saat kami memasuki bangku _Elementary School_ Yunho mulai popular di kalangan para _yeoja_, ia selalu di elu-elukan oleh mereka.

Kepopuleran Yunho semakin bertambah saja saat kami memasuki _Junior High School_. Para _yeoja_ sangat menyukainya karena ketampanannya, kekayaannya, dan kecerdasannya yang di atas rata-rata. Semua anak perempuan mengidolakan Yunho baik itu yang seangkatan dengan kami maupun para senior kami. Bahkan, mereka membuat fansclub dengan nama Yunho _Prince FC_. Fansclub-nya itu membuat sebuah peraturan yang harus semua yeoja patuhi. Yaitu dilarang menyatakan cintanya pada Yunho tapi, mereka memperbolehkan jika hanya memberinya surat, bekal makanan, atau hadiah pada Yunho. Jadi, sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Yunho yang setiap hari pasti akan mendapat hadiah, surat, atau bekal makanan dari para fans-nya yang semakin harinya membludak. Yunho yang memang pada dasarnya mempunyai sikap cuek dan dingin, hanya mengabaikan mereka selama mereka tidak menganggunya dan masih berada pada batas kewajaran. Namun, Yunho tidak menyadari jika ada seorang _yeoja_ yang selalu membuntutinya kemana pun ia pergi selama dua tahun terakhir itu.

Awalnya aku dan Junsu hanya diam saja saat melihat _yeoja_ itu selalu berada di sekitar Yunho satu atau dua kali namun, lama-lama kami merasa curiga dengan _yeoja_ itu saat aku tak sengaja memergokinya tengah memotret Yunho yang sedang berganti baju di ruang ganti pria di sekolah kami.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia tersentak lalu dengan tergesa-gesa ia langsung berlari tapi, bodohnya ia menjatuhkan kameranya. Aku kemudian mengambilnya lalu karena penasaran aku menyalakan kamera itu, mataku membulat ketika melihat foto-foto Yunho berbagai pose dan di berbagai tempat ada di dalam kamera milik _yeoja_ itu.

Aku langsung memberitahu kejadian itu pada Yunho dan menyuruhnya agar berhati-hati dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang bernama Go Ahra kelas 2-3 yang baru aku tahu tadi pagi dari Junsu jika _yeoja_ itu ternyata sekelas dengannya.

Sejak kejadian itu, _yeoja_ yang bernama Ahra itu tidak lagi muncul di sekitar Yunho. Ia juga tidak masuk sekolah selama satu bulan ini, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ia tidak masuk karena memang ia tidak mempunyai satu teman pun di sekolah. Aku dan Junsu merasa tenang saat _yeoja_ itu tak ada, kami jadi tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi dengan Yunho. Namun, kami kami lengah, _yeoja_ itu ternyata sengaja tidak masuk sekolah selama sebulan agar kami lengah dan sedikit merenggangkan pengawasan kami darinya.

Saat itu, ketika pulang sekolah aku dan Junsu berencana merayakan hari jadi kami yang ke-2 di taman hiburan. Selama ini kami selalu pulang bersama namun, baru hari itu saja kami bertiga tidak pulang bersama. Tanpa memikirkan keadaan Yunho aku dan Junsu malah bersenang-senang bermain berbagai wahana di taman hiburan sampai sore menjelang malam. Sebelum pulang kami memutuskan untuk makan dulu di salah satu restoran cepat saji di dalam taman bermain yang kami kunjungi. Setelah selesai makan aku kemudian mengantar Junsu sampai di depan rumahnya. Namun, sebelum Junsu masuk ke dalam rumahnya tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar dalam saku jaketku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat melihat nama ID si penelepon.

"Siapa?" Tanya Junsu padaku.

"Chulie _Ahjuma__._" Jawabku. Aku lalu memencet tombol hijau pada layar ponselku.

"_Yeo__b__bseo__!_"

"_Yoochun-ah! Apa kau bersama Yunho saat ini?" _Tanya Heechul _Ahjuma_ dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak _Ahjuma_. Aku dan Junsu hari ini tidak pulang bersama Yunho. _Waeyo_?"

"_Sampai saat ini Yunho belum pulang. Ahjuma cemas sekali Yoochun-ah__.__"_

"Apa! Yunho belum pulang? Bagaimana bisa?" Junsu tersentak ketika mendengar ucapanku, ia kemudian merebut ponselku.

"_Ahjuma_, ini Junsu. _Ahjuma_ tenang saja aku dan Yoochun akan mencarinya."

"_Sebenarnya ayah Yunho sedang mencarinya jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir, Junsu-ah__.__"_

"Tidak _Ahjuma_. Ini semua salah kami jika saja kami tidak membiarkan Yunho pulang sendiri mungkin dia sudah pulang dari tadi."

"_Tidak Junsu-ah ini bukan salahmu, kau tenang saja mungkin anak itu sedang bermain di games center sehingga membuatnya lupa waktu..."_

"Ta..."

"_Nyonya! Nyonya! Kami mendapat kabar dari Tuan Besar tentang keberadaan Tuan Muda di sebuah apartement xx di distrik anyang (ngasal)"_ Ujar salah satu pelayan keluarga Jung tiba-tiba memotong kalimat yang akan Junsu ucapkan.

Junsu tersentak saat mendengar ucapan pelayan itu.

"_Benarkah?" _Tanya Heechul _Ahjuma_.

"_Ne, sekarang Tuan Besar dan para pengawal sedang menuju ke sana"_

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ju..."_

"_Ahjuma!_ Aku dan Yoochun akan menyusul _Ahjussi_ ke sana sekarang juga!"

Klik

Junsu langsung mematikan ponselku lalu bergegas masuk ke rumahnya mencari supir keluarganya.

Dalam perjalanan Junsu terlihat gelisah, ia terus menyuruh supir keluarganya itu untuk melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Aku pun tak kalah cemas dengan Junsu, setelah tadi Junsu menceritakan perihal apartement yang di sebutkan oleh pelayan keluarga Jung, yang tak sengaja terdengar olehnya saat sedang berbicara dengan Heechul _Ahjuma_ di telepon.

Ciiiittttt

Begitu mobil berhenti aku dan Junsu langsung keluar kemudian berlari memasuki apartement bertingkat dua yang terlihat kumuh itu. Aku dan Junsu menambah kecepatan lari kami menuju pintu apartement yang berada di ujung koridor setelah tadi bertanya pada seorang _Ahjuma_ yang baru saja keluar dari pintu apartement-nya.

BRAAAKKKKK

Aku dan Junsu langsung mendobrak pintu apartement yang ternyata tidak di kunci itu dengan keras. Aku membelalakan mataku dan Junsu langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke samping saat melihat pemandangan di depan kami yang sangat mengerikan. Di sana di atas ranjang, kami melihat Yunho telanjang dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang di ikat pada sisi-sisi ranjang berukuran _single_ itu. Keadaan Yunho saat itu sangat mengenaskan dengan penuh luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya, aku juga melihat luka dalam di bawah mata kirinya yang menyebabkan luka itu membekas hingga saat ini, kemudian luka yang sangat mengerikan berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Aku merinding saat melihat kejantanan Yunho penuh dengan luka lecet yang di sebabkan oleh benda tajam karena aku yakin jika kejantanan Yunho belum di masukkan ke dalam lubang wanita sialan itu. Dengan emosi aku lalu berjalan menghampiri _yeoja_ iblis yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja lalu kemudian aku langsung menjambak rambutnya hingga ia terjatuh dari ranjang.

"DASAR IBLIS!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"YUNHO-YA!" Teriak Hankyung _Ahjussi_ yang tiba-tiba datang bersama para pengawalnya dan beberapa polisi yang langsung meringkus _yeoja_ menjijikan itu setelah di pakaikan selimut beberapa polisi itu langsung membawanya keluar.

Beberpa hari berlalu kami mendapat kabar jika _yeoja_ _physico_ itu tidak di penjara karena ia masih di bawah umur. Kemudian, setelah kejadian itu Yunho menjadi trauma dan dokter memvonis Yunho _phobia_ terhadap wanita jika melihat gejala-gejala yang di alami Yunho yang akan mual, tubuh gemetar, berkeringat dingin, sesak napas, dan detak jantung yang tidak teratur jika berdekatan dengan seorang wanita dengan jarak yang hanya 3 meter saja. Namun, entah mengapa hanya Heechul _Ahjuma_ saja yang bisa Yunho sentuh. Selama sebulan penuh Yunho terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, jangankan pergi ke sekolah keluar rumah saja ia tidak mau. Bahkan, Yunho menjadi jarang sekali berbicara. _Ahjuma_ sedih melihat anaknya menderita, ia selalu menangis setiap melihat keadaan Yunho yang tidak juga membaik.

Jika aku dan Junsu sedang berdua kami selalu menangis terutama Junsu, ia merasa bersalah pada Yunho ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya yang waktu itu meninggalkan Yunho hanya untuk mementingkan kesenangannya saja.

Tiga bulan berlalu keadaan Yunho berangsur-angsur membaik berkat terapi yang rutin di lakukannya bersama dokter. Tapi, ia masih enggan keluar dari rumah meskipun sudah mau keluar dari kamarnya.

Selama setahun Yunho tidak keluar dari rumahnya, dan ia meneruskan sekolahnya dengan belajar di rumah atau _home schooling_. Hari kelulusan pun tiba aku sedih karena Junsu akan pindah ke Jepang karena ayahnya harus mengurus perusahaan kakeknya di sana.

Tapi, kesedihanku terobati dengan kabar baik dari Yunho yang akan mulai kembali bersekolah. Walaupun _phobia_-nya belum sembuh dan aku di tugaskan oleh Junsu untuk menjaga Yunho selama ia pergi ke Jepang.

**-Flashback End-**

Setelah selesai bercerita aku langsung mengambil minumanku lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ingin tahu penyebab Yunho _phobia_? Padahal selama tiga tahun kita berteman kau cuek-cuek saja saat tahu Yunho memiliki _phobia_ terhadap wanita?" Ujarku heran pada Changmin yang tiba-tiba menanyakan perihal penyebab Yunho _phobia_.

"Tidak. Hanya...saja...aku sekarang merasa sedikit aneh dengan Yunho _Hyung_. Kukira _phobia_-nya sudah sembuh saat ia bisa bersentuhan dengan _Mommy_ tapi, saat melihatnya dengan Junsu _Noona_ tadi, ternyata masih belum."

Aku langsung memuntahkan kembali ramyun yang baru saja ku suapkan ke dalam mulutku _#jorok sekali kau bang#_ saat mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Apa katamu bersentuhan!" Kagetku.

"Ya, apa _Hyung_ tahu sesuatu kenapa Yunho _Hyung_ bisa menyentuh ibuku?"

"A...aku tidak tahu!" Ujarku gugup.

**-Yoochun POV End-**

Setelah mengantar Changmin pulang ke rumah ayahnya, Yoochun saat ini terlihat gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya ia masih teringat ucapan Changmin tadi.

"Benarkah Yunho bisa menyentuh ibunya Changmin?" Gumam Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu...jangan-jangan...wanita itu..." Yoochun bangkit lalu duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Akhirnya kau menemukannya, Yun." Senyumnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian Yunho kemudian keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang TV. Hari ini ia merasa senang karena tidak ada Changmin jadi, ia bebas melakukan apapun pada Jaejoong. Setelah sampai di ruang tengah ia kemudian duduk di atas sofa lalu menyalakan Televisi. Mata musangnya melotot saat melihat tayangan yang di tampilkan di dalam Televisi itu adalah sebuah _drama_ yang menayangkan adegan seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang _namja_ dengan panas. Ia mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih tidak terima yeoja itu berciuman dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Jika saja yeoja yang tengah berciuman itu orang lain ia tidak masalah tapi...Oh God itu Jaejoong-nya.

Cklek

"Aku pulang..." Oh! Kebetulan sekali _yeoja_ itu sudah pulang.

Yunho langsung mematikan Televisi itu lalu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal menghampiri _yeoja_ yang baru saja pulang itu.

"Kau ingin ku hukum ya!" Ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja datang di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Oh! Jadi Boojae sekarang pura-pura tidak mengerti ya dengan ucapanku!" Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong yang terlihat mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau sepertinya memang sudah siap ku hukum."

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat turunkan aku!" Teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba saat Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya seperti karung beras dan membawanya menuju kamar Jaejoong yang berada di dekat ruang tengah.

Brukkk

Dengan sedikit kasar Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas kasur. Ia kemudian menindih Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya.

"Yah! Apa kau sudah gila bagaimana jika ada Changmin, dan aku ju..."

"Hmppht!"

Yunho langsung membungkam bibir merah Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, kemudian ia melumatnya dan menyesapnya dengan keras. Jaejoong terus menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud Yunho mau melepaskan ciumannya itu tapi, ia salah Yunho malah semakin bersemangat menciumnya dan menggerakan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan Jaejoong. Ia merapatkan bibirnya saat lidah Yunho terus menjilati bibir bawah dan atasnya meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam goa hangatnya.

"Ahhhnggg…" Erang Jaejoong saat Yunho meremas payudara kirinya dengan keras.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Yunho langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Lidahnya bergerak lincah di dalam mulut Jaejoong mengeksplor segala yang ada di _goa_ hangat wanita di bawahnya itu. Tangan kirinya masih meremas payudara Jaejoong yang masih tertutup baju sedangkan, tangan kanannya memegang sisi kepala Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Lemm...passsshhh...kan." Jaejoong terus meronta minta di lepaskan, ia takut dengan Yunho yang seperti ini. Ia memukul dada Yunho, berharap Yunho mengerti jika ia ingin lelaki itu untuk berhenti. Dan usahanya itu ternyata membuahkan hasil Yunho berhenti menciumnya lalu menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong ketika ia merasakan rasa asin dalam ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini padaku...hiks. Kau selalu memaksaku, menganggap aku wanita murahan yang bisa kau mainkan sesukamu kapan saja kau ingin. Aku menyesal...hiks telah melakukan perbuatan yang tidak seharusnya ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Seharusnya aku menolakmu waktu itu tapi...hiks, entah kenapa tubuhku malah merespon setiap sentuhanmu, seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu...hiks. Aku benci diriku yang seperti itu dan aku lebih membencimu...hiks"

Deg

Jantung Yunho berhenti sesaat ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Jaejoong. Hatinya sakit ketika bibir merah itu mengucapkan kata benci padanya. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang terus saja menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan putihnya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong lalu, perlahan-lahan menarik tangan itu menampakan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sembab dan basah oleh airmata.

"Aku... dalam mimpi sekali pun tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu. Jika kau menyesal bercinta denganku waktu itu, aku malah sangat bersyukur. Jika kau menolak waktu itu, aku tetap tidak akan melepaskanmu, kau salah jika berpikir kita tidak seharusnya bertemu, walaupun kita tidak bertemu di sekolah waktu itu tapi, kita pasti akan bertemu di mana pun itu tempatnya karena tuhan sudah merencanakan semuanya. Dan...jika kau membenciku...aku justru sangat mencintaimu..." Lirih Yunho. Ia menundukkan kepalanya setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Tangannya yang bergetar masih memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertegun dengan semua ucapan yang keluar bibir berbentuk hati itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata selama ini lelaki di depannya memang mencintainya. Dan ternyata anggapannya tentang lelaki itu ternyata salah. Ia mengira jika lelaki itu hanya mempermaiankannya selama ini dan hanya ingin tubuhnya saja tapi, salah lelaki itu memang tulus mencintainya. Jaejoong kemudian melepaskan tangan Yunho di pergelangan tangannya. Kedua tanganya terulur menyentuh wajah Yunho lalu mengangkatnya agar ia bisa melihat mata musang lelaki itu untuk melihat kesungguhan dari matanya.

Ia tersenyum ketika tidak menemukan keraguan di dalam mata musang itu sedikit pun, kemudian ibu jarinya ia gerakan naik-turun mengusap pipi Yunho dengan lembut.

"Bisakah malam ini kau memperlakukanku dengan lembut, hm?" Yunho tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat Jaejoong yang memberinya lampu hijau. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

Setelah melepaskan semua kain yang menempel pada tubuh mereka, dengan sangat perlahan Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah merona Jaejoong.

Cup

Kedua bibir berbeda jenis itu kini bertemu, Yunho lalu menggerakan bibirnya dengan lembut di atas bibir Jaejoong. Ia menyesap rasa manis di dalam bibir merah yang membuatnya selalu ketagihan. Setelah puas menyesap bibir _ranum_ itu lidahnya kemudian ia julurkan keluar menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan pelan, Jaejoong yang mengerti keinginan Yunho itu langsung membuka sedikit bibirnya memberi akses untuk lidah Yunho. Lidah Yunho lalu masuk ke dalam goa hangatnya kemudian menjilati apa saja yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan lembut, setelah itu lidah Yunho menyentuh lidahnya, dan mengajaknya untuk bertarung lidah.

"Hmmppmmhhhh" Lenguh Jaejoong begitu salah satu tangan Yunho meremas payudaranya dengan pelan kemudian, sebelah tanganya yang lain bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong.

"Akhhhmmmm" Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak ketika satu jari Yunho tiba-tiba menusuk kewanitaannya.

Jaejoong merasa ia melayang ketika titik-titik sensitif-nya di sentuh oleh lelaki di atasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat lubang kewanitaannya di permainkan dengan lembut oleh kedua jari Yunho. Namun, ia langsung membuka matanya ketika tiba-tiba lelaki di atasnya itu melepaskan semua sentuhannya di tubuhnya itu.

"Aku...sudah tidak tahan" Ujar Yunho dengan napas yang memburu karena gairahnya yang sudah mencapai puncak.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya saat melihat kejantanan besar Yunho yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Pa-pasti sakit…" Gumam Jaejoong takut saat melihat ukuran kejantanan Yunho yang sedikit lebih besar dengan mantan suaminya.

"Aku janji akan perlahan"

Jajeoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho yang meyakinkannya, ia lalu menganguk tanda mengizinkan lelaki itu untuk memasukinya sekarang.

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas, ia lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Ia berdiri di atas lututnya menghadap selangkangan Jaejoong, kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka paha Jaejoong dengan lebar. Yunho meneguk ludahnya saat melihat kewanitaan Jaejoong yang merah itu berkedut-kedut seperti mengundang kejantanannya untuk masuk . Bahkan, kejantanannya yang memang sudah tegang kini bertambah tegang saja. Tangan kanannya kemudian memegang kejantanannya lalu mengarahkannya perlahan-lahan pada lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong.

Jleb

"Arrkkkhhhh"

"Asssshhhh"

Desis mereka saat ujung kejantanan Yunho berhasil masuk.

"Pe...pelan-pelan...aaahhhh" Erang Jaejoong ketika Yunho mulai mendorong kejantanannya agar masuk lebih dalam di lubang kewanitaannya.

"Kau sempit sekali Boo, aku susah masuk...ahhh"

Yunho kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya, sedikit menindih Jaejoong lalu, ia mencium bibir itu dan tangannya kembali meremas payudara putih Jaejoong dengan lembut bermaksud mengalihkan rasa sakit Jaejoong dengan kenikmatan.

Sleb

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ssssshhhhhh"

Kejantanannya kini sudah masuk dengan sempurna di dalam lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan sejenak aktivitas nakalnya pada tubuh wanita di bawahnya untuk menunggu kesiapan dari Jaejoong.

"Bergeraklah, akan semakin sakit jika kau mendiamkannya"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perintah dari Jaejoong dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh" Desah Jaejoong saat kejantanan besar Yunho berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya dengan cepat.

Mendengar desahan Jaejoong libido Yunho sekarang telah mencapai batasnya, ia kemudian mempercepat gerakan _in-out_ nya dalam lubang sempit Jaejoong. Membuat kedua payudara Jaejoong bergerak naik-turun mengikuti gerakan yang di ciptakannya.

Tanpa mengurangi gerakan pinggulnya, Yunho kemudian meraup salah satu payudara Jaejoong dengan mulunya, dan salah satunya ia mainkan dengan memilin-milin _nippel_ itu dengan jari tangannya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam mereka bercinta dan Yunho belum orgasme sama sekali padahal, Jaejoong sudah dua kali mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya selama satu jam itu.

"K...kauhh...sengajahhh menahannya khannn…" Ujar Jaejoong di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka. Yunho hanya nyengir saja mendengar ucapan Jaejoong itu.

Tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukannya di atas pahanya.

"Ssshhhhh...ahhh"

"Ouhhh...ahhh" Erang keduanya saat kejantanan Yunho semakin masuk lebih dalam dengan posisi mereka yang seperti itu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Jaejoong merasakan kejantanan Yunho berkedut dan bertambah besar di dalam tubuhnya pertanda lelaki itu sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan _orgasme_-nya tapi, Yunho sepertinya menahannya agar tak keluar dulu. Jaejoong yang sudah lelah lalu menyempitkan lubangnya membuat kejantanan Yunho semakin terjepit.

"Arrrrgggghhhhttttttt" Erang panjang Yunho saat mencapai _orgasme_-nya untuk pertama kali setelah hampir dua jam ia tahan.

"Aaaaaahh" Jaejoong merasakan lubangnya hangat oleh cairan sperma Yunho yang memenuhi rahimnya hingga sebagian keluar dari sela-sela lubang kewanitaannya.

Tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya di dalam lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaejoong lalu, merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat.

Cup

"Gomawo. Saranghae BooJaeJoongie..." Ujar Yunho setelah melepaskan kecupannya di kening Jaejoong.

"_Ne. Nado saranghae _Yunnie _Bear_" Yunho melepaskan pelukkannya pada tubuh Jaejoong ia kemudian menatap Jaejoong sambil mengedip-kedip kan mata musangnya lucu.

"Benarkah! Kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanyanya masih belum percaya.

"Ne, aku mencintaimu Tuan Beruang" Kekeh Jaejoong geli melihat tampang Yunho yang lucu seperti anak kecil menurutnya.

"Yah! Apa itu Tuan Beruang!"

"Habis kau mirip sekali dengan beru..ang. Yah! Kau tegang lagi?" Ucap Jaejoong _ho__r__ror_ saat merasakan kejantanan Yunho membesar lagi di dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho tidak menjawab ia hanya menyeringai lalu beranjak ke atas tubuh Jaejoong untuk menindihnya lagi.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan dengan ronde kedua" Ujar Yunho bersemangat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan bias-bias sinar matahari menembus kaca jendelanya. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar erat di atas perutnya. Tapi kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kini sakit apalagi kewanitaanya yang terasa perih karena perbuatan Tuan Beruang yang menghabisinya semalam sampai subuh.

Jaejoong melepakan pelukan Yunho lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Brukkk

"Arrkkhhh" Tubuhnya terjatuh saat hendak berdiri.

Yunho terbangun saat mendengar rintihan Jaejoong dan saat membuka matanya ia terkejut melihat Jaejoong duduk di atas lantai dengan tubuh yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur menghampiri Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong memerah ketika ia baru menyadari mereka belum berpakaian, ia lalu menundukan wajahnya.

"K...kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Ucapnya terbata. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong memerah namun, ia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk seringaian saat menyadari keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Aku akan menjadi kakimu selama kau tidak bisa berjalan."

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba Yunho menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi. Dan mereka menghabiskan satu setengah jam untuk mandi saat itu.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari mobil yang di kemudikan supir ayahnya, Changmin lalu berjalan memasuki gedung apartement-nya. Ia menyatukan alisnya heran saat melihat banyak wartawan di lobi apartement.

"Tolong izinkan kami bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kami hanya ingin mendengar pengakuan darinya langsung!"

"Apa benar ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Hyunjoong lawan mainnya dalam drama saat ini?"

"Tadi malam kami melihat mereka di sebuah restoran berdua!"

"Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum Kim Jaejoong keluar!"

Changmin tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan para wartawan itu, dengan tergesa ia kemudian memasuki sebuah _lift_ menuju apartement tempatnya tinggal.

.

.

.

Braakkkkk

Changmin membuka pintu apartement dengan kasar, tanpa melepas sepatunya ia kemudian langsung masuk mencari Jaejoong.

"_Mom! Mom!_" Teriaknya memanggil Jaejoong, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur saat tak melihat Jaejoong di mana pun. Dan benar saja ibunya itu sedang sarapan bersama Yunho di meja makan.

"Minnie, Ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Ujar Jaejoong.

"_Mom!_ Apa benar kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang bernama Kim Hyunjoong lawan mainmu dalam _drama_ itu?"

Deg

Yunho menghentikan makannya ketika mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat terkejut dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan Changmin

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Hard of Love**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance****, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah.

berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****4**** :**

Braakkkkk

Changmin membuka pintu apartement dengan kasar, tanpa melepas sepatunya ia kemudian langsung masuk mencari Jaejoong.

"Mom! Mom!" Teriaknya memanggil Jaejoong, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur saat tak melihat Jaejoong di mana pun. Dan benar saja ibunya itu sedang sarapan bersama Yunho di meja makan.

"Minnie, Ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Ujar Jaejoong.

"Mom! Apa benar kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang bernama Kim Hyunjoong lawan mainmu dalam drama itu?"

Deg

Yunho menghentikan makannya ketika mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat terkejut dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan Changmin.

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **5-**

.

.

.

"KENAPA DIAM SAJA? CEPAT JAWAB PETANYAANKU!"

Brakkk

"Changmin-ah!" Ucap Yunho terkejut ketika Changmin menggebrak meja makan dengan cukup keras.

Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar ia menundukan kepalanya takut matanya pun kemudian berkaca-kaca, lidahnya terasa kelu dan semakin sulit untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Ia sungguh tidak percaya, Changmin putra satu-satunya yang sangat di sayanginya itu, berani membentaknya. Padahal selama ini, Changmin selalu bersikap lembut, baik, penurut, dan manja, tidak pernah sekali pun Changmin berteriak padanya seperti itu. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan putranya itu, tapi ia saat ini sedang mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah! Karena _Mom_ tidak mau bicara juga...kuanggap berita itu memang benar..."

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Minnie-ah percayalah, _Mom_ tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan _namja_ itu, kami hanya..."

"CUKUP! Aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosong darimu lagi, _Mom_. Aku sekarang tidak akan peduli, _Mom_ berhubungan dengan siapapun, tapi..." Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat.

"Jangan harap _Mom_ bisa bertemu denganku lagi…" Lirih Changmin sambil memanglingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

Deg

Jaejoong dan Yunho tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Changmin. Hati Jaejoong terutama Yunho serasa tertohok saat ini. Yunho pikir setelah ia dan Jaejoong berhubungan, semua akan baik-baik saja tidak akan ada hambatan apapun. Tidak peduli umur, status, atau pun pandangan orang lain terhadap hubungan keduanya asalkan mereka saling mencintai, dan menyayangi satu sama lain, asalkan Changmin, satu-satunya orang yang sangat berperan penting dalam hubungannya dan Jaejoong merestui dan menerimanya sebagai Ayah tiri, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Ia tidak mengkhawatirkan pendapat orang tuanya, karena mereka pasti akan merestui hubungannya dengan siapapun asalkan ia mencintai dan di cintai wanita pilihannya dengan tulus. Namun, ternyata secara tidak langsung Changmin menolaknya mentah-mentah, sebelum ia memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

Kriiinggg kriiiinggg

Ketegangan di ruang makan itu, kini teralihkan oleh suara dering telepon yang berada di ruang tengah. Jaejoong tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia mengusap airmatanya yang lolos dari kedua mata beningnya itu, kemudian bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering. Namun, baru saja ia akan mengangkatnya, telepon itu malah berhenti berdering dan kini malah bel apartemennya lah yang berbunyi dengan tidak cepat tidak sabaran.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong ti...

Cklek

"YAH! KIM JAEJOONG, KENAPA PONSELMU TIDAK AKTIF? LALU KENAPA KAU JUGA TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPON RUMAHMU, HAH!" Teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menerobos masuk meninggalkan Jaejoong di ambang pintu yang sedang mengusap-usap dadanya karena terkejut.

"Kyu, ada apa? Bukankah hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah menutup pintu apartemen-nya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil menyilangkan kedua kaki dan tangannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Di mana kamarmu? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat PENTING padamu sekarang!" Tanya Kyuhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya heran, seingatnya tadi malam ia sudah meminta izin pada Kyuhyun untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini, dan manajernya itu pun mengizinkannya. Tapi, kenapa manajernya yang cerewet itu tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen-nya pagi ini lalu berteriak dan marah-marah tidak jelas padanya.

"Di sana, di depan studio." Jawab Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Aaahhh!" Kyuhyun yang mendengar Jaejoong meringis kesakitan, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"JaeJae kau kenapa? Maafkan aku, mana yang sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ah! Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Apa kakimu sakit? Kulihat jalanmu tadi sedikit aneh?"

"I...itu semalam aku jatuh dari kamar mandi dan kakiku sepertinya keseleo jadi, a...aku sedikit susah untuk berjalan." Bohong Jaejoong.

"Itu sebabnya kau memintaku untuk mengosongkan jadwalmu hari ini?"

"_Y...ye_" Jawabnya gugup. Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan intens. Ia tahu saat ini Jaejoong sedang berbohong, bukan satu atau dua tahun ia mengenal Jaejoong tapi, ia sudah mengenal Jaejoong dari masa kanak-kanak sampai sekarang jadi, ia sangat tahu bagaimana sikap Jaejoong jika sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya bahkan, ia sangat tahu bagaimana luar dan dalam seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"JaeJae...bisakah kau tatap mataku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut, selembut-lembutnya sampai bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri ketika mendengarnya.

"JaeJae~~" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi disertai senyum manis, yang membuat wajah Jaejoong pucat seketika.

"A...aku janji akan me...memberitahumu nanti." Jawab Jaejoong terbata. Hah, dugaannya benar jika ia pasti tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Kyuhyun.

"Anak manis~" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Yah! _Ahjuma_, Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bermain, cepat selesai gosip murahan itu. Aku percaya pada _Mommy_ yang memang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan _Ahjussi_ itu."

"Minnie-ah?" Lirih Jaejoong tercekat dengan ucapan Changmin. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sikap Changmin saat ini. Bukankah tadi putranya itu sudah tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya lagi? Tapi, kenapa sekarang sikapnya berubah. Ia kemudian, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang berdiri di belakang Changmin, sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan usapannya pada kepala Jaejoong lalu, memutar tubuhnya kebelakang menghadap Changmin yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, bersama seorang pemuda bermata musang yang berdiri tegak memperhatikan objek yang berada di belakang tubuhnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta?.

Karena penasaran Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda itu, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika dilihatnya sang objek yang di perhatikan pemuda itu ternyata adalah Jaejoong, dan ia semakin terkejut ketika sang objek -Jaejoong- juga tengah menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sama?. Tanpa memperdulikan Changmin yang tengah menggurutu karena tidak ia hiraukan, Kyuhyun mengucek-ngucek kedua mata.

"YAH! _Ahjuma_, apa kau tidak mendengarku?" Teriak Changmin kesal, karena merasa di acuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan serempak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Changmin yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Sore hari, tepatnya pukul 16.10 KST. Di _Grand Hilton Hotel _Seoul Seodaemun Hongeun, Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong langsung mengadakan _conference press_ yang di hadiri oleh ratusan wartawan dari dalam maupun luar negeri, dan beberapa perwakilan fans dari Jaejoong maupun Hyunjoong yang ingin mengetahui kebenaran hubungan di antara keduanya yang menghebohkan seluruh dunia, terutama Korea dan Amerika –karena Jaejoong memang berkarir di Amerika-. Pagi tadi, di berbagai media cetak dan elektronik Korea dan Amerika di gemparkan oleh foto-foto Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong yang tertangkap basah tengah makan malam berdua di sebuah restoran elit di daerah Yongsan-gu. Sehingga membuat orang-orang berspekulasi bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan spesial. _Conference press_ ini di liput secara _Live_ di seluruh stasiun Televisi Korea dan beberapa stasiun Televisi di Amereika.

"Di mohon untuk tenang kepada semua yang wartawan yang hadir di sini. Dan kami persilahkan perwakilan wartawan dari Korea dan Amerika untuk memberi pertanyaan" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hyungjoong-_sshi_ dan Jaejoong-_sshi_, apa kalian sedang menjalin hubungan saat ini?" Tanya salah satu wartawan _to the point_.

"Tidak. Kami hanya teman saja." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu, apa tanggapan kalian dengan foto-foto kalian tadi malam yang tertangkap basah sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran?"

"Itu hanya makan malam biasa sesama teman saja tidak lebih." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Jika hanya makan malam biasa saja, kenapa kalian memilih restoran mahal yang setahu kami restoran itu di tujukan untuk pasangan yang ingin menikmati suasana makan malam yang romantis?"

Jaejoong tersentak, saat ini ia terpojok dengan pertanyaan wartawan itu. ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena yang mengajak makan di restoran itu adalah Hyunjoong, jadi ia tidak tahu maksud Hyunjoong mengajaknya ke restoran itu. Jaejoong lalu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyunjoong, berharap Hyungjoong menjawabnya. Namun, harapannya itu tinggal harapan karena sedari tadi Hyunjoong hanya diam saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menjawab pertanyaan wartawan itu.

"Mu...mungkin karena waktu itu kami sudah kelaparan saat syuting selesai dan kebetulan restoran yang dekat hanya itu, jadi kami tidak tahu jika restoran itu ditujukan untuk pasangan. Benarkan, _Oppa_?" Ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum canggung. 'Ah, nyaris saja. Tapi kenapa Hyunjoong _Oppa_ tidak membalasku. Dia juga dari tadi hanya diam saja' Batin kesal Jaejoong.

"Begitu. Tapi, bagaimana hubungan kalian untuk ke depannya? Apa akan berlanjut ketahap yang lebih dari sekedar teman?"

"Aku masih belum memikirkan itu. Saat ini aku masih fokus untuk karir ku di sini, terutama anakku Changmin." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum menawannya membuat semua _namja_ yang berada di sana terpana melihatnya.

"Kami sudah lama tidak mendengar putra anda yang bernama Changmin itu, bagaimana kabarnya saat ini?"

"Kabarnya baik."

"Apa tanggapannya mengenai berita ini?"

"Yang pasti dia cukup terkejut, tapi setelah itu dia tidak berkomentar apapun." Ujar Jaejoong sedikit berbohong, karena tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika Changmin marah padanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anda Hyunjoong-_sshi_?" Tanya wartawan yang menyadari jika dari tadi Hyunjoong tidak membuka suaranya sama sekali.

"Aku..." Hyunjoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap Jaejoong sekilas lalu ia kembali melanjutnya ucapannya.

"Berharap hubungan kami akan berlanjut ke tahap yang..."

"Tidak akan lebih dari seorang teman. Begitukan maksud anda Kim Hyunjoong-_sshi_?" Ujar Kyuhyun memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Hyunjoong. Ia memandang Hyunjoong dengan sinis kemudian menyeringai pada Hyunjoong yang terlihat tengah kesal dan marah padanya.

"_Oke!_ Karena semua masalah sepertinya sudah _clear_, dengan ini _conference press_ selesai, dan kami ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang telah hadir di sini" Ujar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"_MWOYA_?" Matanya membulat mulutnya pun terbuka dengan lebar, ia seperti terkena serangan jantung untuk sesaat ketika Jaejoong menceritakan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Ia sungguh tidak percaya, jika sahabatnya itu sekarang menyukai anak di bawah umur.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya lalu, manatap mata Jaejoong intens, mencari kebohongan di dalam _doe_ _eyes_ itu. Ia kemudian, menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Jaejoong ke kiri dan kanan.

"Kau kenapa sih, Kyu?" Ujar Jaejoong bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun.

Setelah cukup lama Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Jaejoong, ia lalu menatap bagian intim Jaejoong yang tertutupi rok.

"Berapa Ronde kau main dengannya semalam?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"A...apa maksudmu?" Gugup Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kakimu tidak sakit tapi, _vagina_-mu itu yang sakit, kan" Ujar Kyuhyun _vulgar_.

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong memerah, ia malu mendengar ucapan _vulgar_ Kyuhyun.

"Ayo jawab, berapa ronde kau bermain dengannya semalam?" Ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"A...aku tidak tahu. Tapi, jika aku tidak salah kami melakukannya sampai pukul 5 pagi?" Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

"_OMO!_ Ya Tuhan. Apa kalian gila, eoh. Pantas saja kau sekarang susah berjalan!" Ujar Kyuhyun syok.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Changmin? Apa kau akan memberitahunya?"

"Aku pasti akan memberitahunya tapi, tidak dalam waktu dekat. Aku butuh waktu untuk meyakinkannya. Changmin pasti akan marah dan membenciku jika aku memberitahunya dalam waktu dekat ini, karena saat ini dia masih menginginkan aku dan Ayahnya bersatu kembali. Tapi, kau juga tahukan Kyu, jika aku dan Siwon tidak mungkin bisa bersama lagi." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Bukan Siwon yang tidak bisa, tapi kau, Jae." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang tepat mengenai hatinya.

.

.

.

"Wah! Kyu Ahjuma keren sekali!" Ujar Changmin kagum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berani memotong ucapan Hyunjoong saat _conference press_ berlangsung.

"_Hyung_, terima kasih" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin. Ia menyatukan kedua alisnya bingung saat tiba-tiba Changmin berterima kasih padanya.

"Jika kau tidak menasehatiku tadi, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini" Ucap Changmin tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya pada layar _LED_ di depannya.

**-Flashback-**

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong dari ruang makan itu, Yunho menyuruh Changmin untuk duduk.

"Aku terkejut dengan sikapmu tadi. Selama kita berteman selama 3 tahun ini, kukira kau anak yang baik yang tidak akan pernah berani membentak orang tuamu seperti tadi. Saat ini Ibumu pasti merasa sangat tertekan karena harus menghadapi tekanan dari orang-orang di luar sana. Ia sekarang mungkin butuh banyak dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya terutama kau anaknya Changmin-ah, tapi ia malah mendapat bentakan darimu bukan dukungan seperti yang diharapkannya. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana hubunganku dan _Umma_-ku, kan. Kami memang sering bertengkar tapi, selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup, aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah membentak _Umma_-ku seperti itu. Mereka yang berjasa melahirkan kita ke dunia dengan mengorbankan nyawanya bahkan, mereka rela jika harus menukar hidupnya, agar anak yang dilahirkannya bisa melihat indahnya dunia. Maaf, untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat kecewa pada sikapmu Changmin-ah"

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, begitu mendengar ucapan Yunho itu. Entah mengapa tadi ia sangat emosi saat mendengar, terlebih melihat berita yang menayangkan foto-foto Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong di layar _LCD_ yang terpasang di lobi apartemen. Sekarang ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Jaejoong. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada Daddy-nya karena melanggar janjinya untuk tidak membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah terlebih membuatnya menangis. Jujur saat ini ia pun sangat kecewa pada dirinya. Biar bagaimana pun saat ini ia harus percaya pada Ibunya itu.

**-Flashback End-**

Yunho memandang kosong pada kalung berlian putih berbandul huruf _**'JJ'**_ yang sedang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya di atas bantal yang sedang di tidurinya. Setelah menonton tayangan _conference press_ Jaejoong di televisi tadi, ia langsung melenggang pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terfokus pada layar datar itu.

Yunho masih memikirkan ucapan Changmin pada Jaejoong pagi tadi. Ia tidak bodoh mengartikan maksud dari ucapan Changmin itu. Dan ia tahu jika Changmin masih mengharapkan Jaejoong dan Siwon untuk bersama lagi. Tapi, ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Walaupun Changmin tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, tapi apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan memperjuangkan dan membuktikan pada Changmin, jika ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong dan ia pantas bersanding dengan _yeoja_ cantik bermata indah itu.

Drrrt drrrtt

_Smartphone_ miliknya yang berada di ats meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba bergetar lama, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tanganya pada meja nakas untuk mengambil _Smartphone_-nya itu. Lalu, tanpa melihat ID peneleponnya ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Yeo__b__bseo__!_" Jawabnya.

"_Yun, ini Umma. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ Tanya si penelepon yang ternyata ibunya.

"Baik. Sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan _Umma_ dan _Appa_?"

"_Umma dan Appa juga di sini baik-baik saja kau tidak usah khawatir__.__"_

"Siapa yang khawatir? _Umma_ percaya diri sekali."

"_YAH! SIAPA YANG PERCAYA DIRI, HAH!" _Teriak Heechul, membuat Yunho harus menjauhkan _Smartphone_-nya itu dari telinganya. Akhirnya, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar teriakkan _Umma_-nya yang maha dahsyat itu, pikirnya.

"Hahaha...sepertinya teriakkan _Umma_ bertambah tinggi ya semenjak tinggal di London" Sindir Yunho.

"_Aish! Sudahlah, berhenti mengolokku. Umma menghubungimu karena ada hal yang harus Umma tanyakan padamu__.__" _

"MWO! Kukira _Umma_ menghubungiku karena khawatir dengan keadaanku di sini." Dengus Yunho sedikit kesal.

"_Memang. Kau kira Umma mengkhawatirkanmu. Percaya diri sekali"_ Ujar Heechul meniru ucapan Yunho.

"Memang _Umma_ ingin menanyakan apa padaku?"

Di seberang line sana Heechul memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya kembali setelah di rasa cukup siap mengatakannya pada Yunho.

"_Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" _Ujar Heechul ambigu.

"Hah? Apa maksud Umma?" Tanya Yunho tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Heechul yang _ambigu_ itu.

"_Yeoja..."_ Jawab Heechul pelan.

"Bagaimana _Umma_ bisa tahu?" Kaget Yunho.

"_Yoochun. Dia memberitahu Umma, jika kau sudah menemukannya. Lalu bagaimana, apa Jaejoong menerimamu?" _

"_Ne_, dia menerimaku tapi..."

"_Tapi apa Yunho-ya?"_ Heran Heechul saat Yunho menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Aku takut _Umma_. Aku takut kehilangannya." Jawab Yunho bergetar dan mulai terisak.

"_Uljima. Beritahu Umma, apa yang kau takutkan?"_ Ujar Heechul dengan lembut berusaha menangkan Yunho.

Yunho menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang kini basah karena airmatanya. Ia tengah berusaha untuk menenangkan sejenak tangisannya yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi jika sudah bersama Heechul, ia akan selalu menunjukan sifat aslinya yang sangat cengeng dan manja pada Ibunya itu.

"Aku pikir setelah aku dan Jaejoong berhubungan, semua akan baik-baik saja tidak akan ada masalah apapun dalam hubungan kami, asalkan kami saling mencintai, dan menyayangi satu sama lain, dan asalkan Changmin, satu-satunya orang yang menurutku sangat penting dalam hubunganku dan Jaejoong merestui dan menerimaku sebagai Ayah tirinya, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi, pikiranku salah. Aku menyadarinya saat tadi pagi secara tidak langsung Changmin menolakku, sebelum aku memberitahukan hubunganku dengan Ibunya..." Yunho terdiam, ia berusaha untuk meredam isakannya saat ini.

"_Umma_, aku tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan maksud ucapan Changmin itu. Aku tahu ia masih menginginkan Ayah dan Ibunya untuk bersatu kembali...tadi aku sempat bertekad tidak akan menyerah dan akan terus memperjuangankan hubunganku dengan Jaejoong sampai Changmin merestui kami. Tapi, setelah aku berpikir kembali, itu...tidak akan mungkin. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Changmin yang sangat keras kepala itu, ia tidak akan merubah keputusan awalnya apapun yang terjadi..." Lirih Yunho sambil terisak hebat. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang lain tentang seorang lelaki yang tidak boleh menangis, ia juga tidak peduli kalaupun Changmin mendengar tangisannya itu, yang jelas saat ini ia ingin menangis. Meluapkan semua perasaan takutnya saat ini.

Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca, sungguh saat ini ia ingin menangis ketika mendengar tangisan anak semata wayangnya itu. Hatinya lebih terasa sakit ketika mendengar tangisan Yunho kali ini, 4 tahun lalu Yunho menangis dengan hebat saat kejadian itu namun, tidak sehebat kali ini. Tapi, ia tidak boleh menangis, ia harus bisa menenangkan tangisan Yunho, dan memberi semangat untuknya agar tidak menyerah dengan perjuangan cintanya untuk memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya.

"_Yun, Yunho-ya! Uljima"_ Ujar Heechul pada Yunho yang semakin keras menangis.

"_Yunho-ya!"_ Panggil Heechul lagi sedikit keras karena tidak mendapat respon dari Yunho.

"_JUNG YUNHO! UMMA BILANG BERHENTI MENANGIS"_ Teriak Heechul yang kali ini sukses menghentikan tangisan Yunho, walaupun masih terdengar sedikit isakannya.

"_Uljima Yunho-ya, dengarkan Umma. Sekeras apapun batu karang, lama-kelamaan pasti akan terkikis juga diterjang ganasnya ombak, begitupun hati Changmin, sekeras apapun hatinya jika kau bisa menyentuhnya, maka ia pun akan luluh juga. Jadi berhentilah menjadi cengeng, kau tidak malu pada Jaejoong, eoh. Kau itu laki-laki kau harus kuat jika tidak bagaimana kau akan melindungi Jaejoong. Jangan pernah menyerah. Umma, di sini selalu mendoakanmu" Jelas Heechul._

Yunho cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya. _Umma_-nya benar ia tidak tidak boleh cengeng. Sebagai lelaki ia harus kuat agar bisa menjaga dan melindungi Jaejoong. Ia sekarang mulai menyadari, bahwa di balik kekagumannya pada Hankyung sang Ayah, ia ternyata lebih kagum pada Ibunya itu.

"_Umma_, gomawo. Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan cengeng dan aku pun berjanji tidak akan pernah menyerah"

"_Katakan itu pada Jaejoong nanti"_

"_Ne, Umma nomu-nomu gomawo. Saranghae._ Sampaikan salamku pada Hankyung-_sshi_, ne" Ujar Yunho yang sudah mulai kembali ke sifat menyebalkannya.

"_Apa katamu hankyung-sshi? DASAR ANAK KUR..."_

Tut tut tut

'_Mianhae, Umma_. Aku tidak tahan jika harus mendengar teriakanmu itu'.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, keadaan kini sudah kembali normal dan berjalan seperti biasanya. Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin saat ini tengah sarapan. Changmin menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat, setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah Jaejoong.

"_Mom!_ Aku pergi" Pamitnya pada Jaejoong sambil mencium kedua pipi Jaejoong. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan menuju pintu dapur namun, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh iya, mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat, jadi nanti _Mom_ tidak usah menungguku pulang, cukup simpan saja makan malamnya di dalam kulkas biar nanti aku hangatkan kembali di _microwave__._" Ujar Changmin kemudian melesat pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Blam

Setelah suara pintu tertutup Jaejoong, lalu memperhatikan Yunho di seberang mejanya yang tengah memakan nasi gorengnya buatannya itu dengan tenang. Yunho yang merasa di perhatikan, menghentikan makannya lalu memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Matamu bengkak, pasti karena semalam kau tidak cuci muka dulu sesudah menangis."

Yunho melebarkan mata musangnya, ia tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong tahu jika ia menangis tadi malam. Wajahnya kini berubah merah seperti udang rebus.

"Kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

"Dasar bagaimana aku tidak tahu, tangisanmu itu sangat keras sekali. Untung saja tadi malam kulihat Changmin tertidur di ruang Televisi, dan suara tangisanmu sedikit terendam oleh volume tv yang di nyalakan Changmin cukup keras. Jika tidak mungkin Changmin, akan semakin tidak akan manerimamu." Yunho menghela napasnya begitu Jaejoong selesai menjelaskan. Ia bersyukur Changmin tidak mendengar tangisannya karena tidur, tapi ia bersyukur mungkin Jaejoong tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan _Umma_ saat itu.

"Tidak kusangka kau ternyata cengeng juga, ne. Tapi, aku pegang janjimu yang tidak akan menyerah itu." Ujar Jaejoong cuek sambil berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat cuci piring.

Trek

Yunho menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang di pegangnya itu ke lantai begitu mendengar kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Jae! Temani aku ke taman bermain hari ini. Aku sudah berjanji pada Yoochun dan Junsu untuk ikut bersama mereka hari ini ke taman bermain." Rengek Yunho yang terus saja mengganggu Jaejoong yang tengah mengarasemen lagu ciptaannya, yang dua hari lagi harus ia selesaikan dan ia berikan pada salah satu _produser_ yang meminta di buatkan sebuah lagu untuk artis binaannya yang akan mengeluarkan mini album solo sebentar lagi.

"Tuan Beruang, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Lagian kenapa kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Jaejoong frustrasi. Ia sekarang merasa jengah dengan tingkah Yunho yang terus saja merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta di belikan mainan.

"Kumohon, Jae. Hari ini saja ya..ya..ya. Setiap hari kamis aku libur, Nyonya Beruang"

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong memerah begitu mendengar Yunho memanggilnya dengan Nyonya Beruang. Itu berarti secara tidak langsung Yunho sudah menganggapnya sebagai istri.

"_Omo!_ Nyonya Beruang kenapa wajahmu memerah" Seru Yunho pura-pura tidak tahu.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia malu pada Yunho saat ini.

"Nyonya Beruang, jika kau tidak mau ikut. Aku akan menciummu setiap kita bertemu. Bagaimana?"

Dengan _refleks_ Jaejoong langsung membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Yunho yang melihatnya harus menahan godaan syetan yang terkutuk untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong-nya saat ini. Tapi mungkin tidak apa-apa jika hanya mengecup bibir merah merona itu.

Cup

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya saat Yunho dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya kemudian melumatnya dengan dalam. Namun, ia kemudian mulai menutup matanya dan membalas ciumannya ketika sebelah tangan namja itu menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman basah itu, dan tangan sebelahnya merengkuh pinggangnya dengan erat. Setelah puas menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong dengan rakus, Yunho lalu menjulurkan lidahnya meminta akses memasuki mulut hangat Jaejoong. Dan dengan senang hati Jaejoong membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Yunho masuk, dan menjilati semua yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmmpppttt" Desah Jaejoong tertahan oleh bibir hati milik Yunho, ketika tangan Yunho masuk kedalam kaosnya dan mengusap-usap perutnya dengan lembut.

Yunho terus menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari kenikmatan. Lidahnya terus membelit lidah Jaejoong menyebabkan saliva mereka bercampur dan sebagaian merembes keluar melalui sudut-sudut bibir Jaejoong menuju dagunya, membuat saliva itu menetes membasahi belahan dada Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka karena memakai kaos longgar.

"Aaaassshhhh" Jaejoong mendesis saat bibir Yunho kini berpindah, mencium leher jenjangnya yang di penuhi oleh saliva mereka. Lidah Yunho menjilati aliran saliva di leher putih itu. Kini lidahnya hangatnya itu turun ke bawah menuju dada Jaejoong yang kini basah oleh saliva mereka. Baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan salah satu dada putih dan biri itu dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku jeans-nya.

Drrrtt drrrtt

Yunho berdecak kesal, karena kegiatannya itu terganggu oleh getaran ponselnya. Ia mengutuk siapa saja yang telah berani menggangu kegiatan mulia?-nya itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel sialannya itu.

"_Yeob_..."

"_Jung Yunho! Kau harus datang sekarang ke taman bermain hari ini. Kedatanganmu mempertaruhkan nasib hubunganku dengan Su-ie"_

Tut tut tut

"Aish! Dasar jidat seenaknya saja ia menyuruhku datang secepatnya."

"Siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini sudah merapikan dandanannya yang sempat acak-acakan karena ulah Yunho.

"Yoochun, si jidat lebar" Dengus Yunho yang masih kesal dengan Yoochun.

"Ayo! Jae, tidak ada waktu lagi bersiap-siap" Ujarnya dengan paksaan tidak peduli Jaejoong mau atau tidak, ia harus ikut.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan studio musik yang berada di tengah-tengah antara ruang tamu dan ruang tv di apartemennya itu.

.

.

.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong telah sampai di taman hiburan. Begitu masuk Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Yoochun dan Junsu. Namun, nihil ia tidak menemukan mereka. Karena malas mencari ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya, lalu mendial nomor Yoochun.

"_Yeobseo..." _

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Yunho tanpa basa basi.

"_Aku dan Junsu sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Toko Sourvenir Cha~Cha. Kau tahu kan?" _

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana sekarang"

Klik

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku _Jeans_-nya, Yunho kemudian meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan merengkuhnya posesif dengan sebelah tangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum di balik topi yang tengah ia pakai, ia pun kemudian balas merengkuh pinggang Yunho. Yunho sedikit tersentak saat Jaejoong balas merengkuh pinggangnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, lalu tersenyum tulus pada Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Hard of Love**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance****, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah.

berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****5**** :**

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku _Jeans_-nya, Yunho kemudian meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan merengkuhnya _posesif_ dengan sebelah tangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum di balik topi yang tengah ia pakai, ia pun kemudian balas merengkuh pinggang Yunho. Yunho sedikit tersentak saat Jaejoong balas merengkuh pinggangnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, lalu tersenyum tulus pada Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya.

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **6-**

.

.

.

Mata Junsu melebar dengan sempurna, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat di depan matanya sekarang.

Dan, apa sekarang telinganya sedang bermasalah?

Atau, pendengarannya sekarang terganggu?

Ataukah ini hanya mimpi?

Tapi, jelas-jelas ia mendengar setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Yunho barusan, jika wanita yang sedang Yunho genggam tangannya itu adalah kekasihnya?

Dan, yang lebih membuatnya lebih tidak mempercayainya adalah kenyataan bahwa wanita yang berada di hadapannya itu ternyata Kim Jaejoong, seseorang yang sangat di kaguminya selama ini.

Karena masih tidak percaya ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menatap Yoochun, kemudian mencubit kedua pipinya dengan keras.

"Awww!" Erang Yoochun sakit membuat Junsu tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Yoochun yang kini terlihat memerah.

"_Appo?_" Tanya Junsu sambil mengusap pipi Yoochun dengan lembut.

"Jelas saja, kau mencubitku dengan keras."

"_Mian_, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja jika ini bukan mimpi." Ujar Junsu merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa tidak pipimu saja yang kau cubit?" Tanya Yoochun tidak terima.

"Kau ingin pipiku yang mulus ini merasakan sakit dan memerah, begitu?"

"Ti...tidak, ma...maksudku..."

"Sudahlah! Kalian tidak malu dilihat banyak orang, eoh!" Interupsi Yunho karena malu ketika orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka mulai memperhatikan.

Yoochun dan Junsu terdiam, tapi kemudian Junsu mendekat kearah YunJae, sontak membuat Yunho mundur kebelakang dan otomastis Jaejoong pun juga terbawa mundur mengikuti Yunho karena tangannya masih dalam genggaman tangannya.

Kesal karena Yunho terus menghindar, Junsu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Coba lepaskan tanganmu dari Jae _Unnie_." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan malah semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Junsu mendecakkan lidahnya. "Yah! Jung. Ayo cepat." Ujarnya mutlak membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya dan dengan berat hati ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Sekarang pegang tanganku." Junsu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Yunho namun, Yunho hanya terdiam membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya bingung dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi di depannya saat ini.

Junsu memincingkan matanya pada Yunho, seolah berkata lewat tatapan mata kucingnya agar Yunho memegang tangannya. Dengan tangan gemetar dan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya, Yunho pun perlahan menggerakan tangannya dan memegang tangan Junsu.

Srettt

Jaejoong cepat-cepat melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho pada tangan Junsu, ketika nafas Yunho mulai terdengar memburu. Junsu terlonjak kaget tapi, sesaat kemudian ia melontarkan senyumnya pada Jaejoong. "_Unnie_, maukah kau berjanji pada kami?"

Belum juga ia mendapat jawaban dari rasa bingungnya tadi, sekarang Jaejoong semakin bertambah bingung dengan ucapan yang Junsu lontarkan barusan. Junsu yang mengerti arti tatapan bingung yang Jaejoong berikan padanya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri wanita berambut hitam sepinggang itu dan memegang kedua tangannya.

"_Unnie_, berjanjilah pada kami untuk membahagiakan _uri_ Yunho. Dan, kumohon jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkannya." Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih belum mengerti setiap kalimat yang diucapkan wanita yang bermarga sama dengannya itu, namun ia menganggukan kepalanya juga dengan perlahan.

"_Gomawo_, Jae _Unnie_." Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang ketika Junsu tanpa peringatan menubrukan tubuh berisinya dan memeluknya dengan erat, tapi kemudian ia pun membalas pelukan Junsu itu.

Yunho dan Yoochun tersenyum melihat kedua wanita yang sangat mereka sayangi sepertinya akan memulai hubungan dengan baik.

Yunho menghampiri kedua wanita yang masih berpelukan itu, lalu menarik Jaejoong dari kungkungan Junsu yang sepertinya betah berlama-lama memeluk Bojae-nya.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku pada kalian, dan aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktuku hanya berdua dengan Boojae. Jadi, mulai sekarang kita berpisah saja, _oke! Bye bye~~_" Yunho langsung menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang berwajah cengo menatap kepergiannya.

"Aish! Dasar Jung pabo menyebalkan. Aku kan ingin mengenal lebih jauh Jaejoong _Unnie_. Kenapa dia membawanya." Dengus Junsu kesal.

"Sudahlah, mungkin mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan mereka berdua." Ujar Yoochun senang karena dengan begitu dia juga bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Junsu.

"Chunnie, ayo kita ikuti mereka." Ajak Junsu tiba-tiba, membuat Yoochun dengan cepat membatalkan senyumannya.

"_Mwo!_ Untuk apa kita mengikuti mereka. Bukankah kau merindukan wahana-wahana yang ada di taman bermain ini?" Tanya Yoochun heran.

"_Shireooo!_ Lain kali saja. Kajja!" Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun dan menyeretnya cepat menyusul YunJae yang sudah tertinggal jauh di depan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin naik apa dulu, Boo?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya seperti tengah berpikir, membuat Yunho gemas melihatnya.

"Aku ingin naik itu." Yunho memelototkan matanya seolah hendak keluar ketika wahana yang Jaejoong tunjuk adalah _Drop Zone_ yang mencapai ketinggian 92m (setara 27 lantai) dengan kecepatan meluncur ke bawah sampai 115 km/jam.

"Boo! Kau serius?" Tanyanya tak percaya, ia kira Jaejoong termasuk ke dalam wanita anggun yang tidak menyukai wahana yang memacu adrenalin, tapi ternyata dugaannya itu salah besar, ia bahkan dapat melihat keantusiasan Jaejoong saat melihat wahana itu.

"_Ne_...aku serius. Apa ada yang salah? Atau kau takut ketinggian?"

"Bu...bukan, bukan begitu aku hanya tidak menyangka saja jika wanita anggun sepertimu ternyata suka dengan wahana yang memacu adrenalin seperti itu."

"Bilang saja jika kau takut."

"_Anyeo!_ Aku tidak takut. _Kajja__, p__all__i__..._"

Mereka kini tiba di depan wahana _Drop Zone_ kemudian mengantri. Dan, akhirnya tidak lama setelah itu giliran mereka untuk naik pun tiba. Dengan antusias Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk segera mengambil tempat duduk.

Sementara itu, Yoochun dan Junsu bergidik ngeri saat pasangan YunJae akan menaiki salah satu wahana yang termasuk ke dalam daftar hitam wahana yang patut dan wajib mereka hindari jika ke taman bermain.

"Su, bagaimana ini apakah kita akan mengikuti mereka menaiki itu?" Tanya Yoochun takut.

"Tentu saja tidak, _pabo!_ Kita tunggu saja mereka di bangku sana." Tunjuk Junsu pada sebuah bangku yang tidak jauh dari wahana mengerikan tersebut, membuat Yoochun menghela nafas lega dan tentu saja ia sudah pasti tahu jawaban Junsu, kerena mereka memang pasangan yang sama-sama takut dengan segala bentuk wahana yang memacu adrenalin, terlebih Yoochun mempunyai penyakit asma yang sudah mencapai tingkat akut.

Tidak lama setelah itu _Drop Zone_ yang dinaiki Yunho dan Jaejoong perlahan mulai naik. Awalnya, Yunho masih tenang-tenang saja sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berada disisinya. Namun, ketika sampai di puncak ketinggian paling atas, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipis dan kedua tangannya. Ia menoleh ke samping, menatap Jaejoong yang juga tengah menatapnya seolah memberinya keberanian dengan senyum yang terukir dibibir merah ranumnya. Namun, sesaat kemudian _Drop Zone_ yang ia naiki meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke bawah sana.

"HUWAAAAAAA!" Teriak Yunho lantang sambil memejamkan matanya dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan kiri Jaejoong.

"Yeaaaaaay...!" Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong nampaknya tidak takut sama sekali menaiki wahana semacam ini. Ia justru terlihat tertawa-tawa senang dan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dipegang Yunho tinggi-tinggi ke udara, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang topi yang melekat di atas kepalanya agar tak terjatuh.

Wahana pun mulai berhenti. Wajah Yunho terlihat pucat pasi dan tubuhnya tergolek lemas di kursi wahana itu.

"Yun, _gwenchana?_" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir melihat keadaan Yunho yang tidak berdaya seperti itu.

"_Gwenchana_." Jawab Yunho dengan suara serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

"Sepertinya kau takut ketinggian, karena itu kau tadi terus berteriak. Dan, gara-gara aku memaksamu, suaramu sekarang terdengar aneh begitu. Mianhae..." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, ia sungguh menyesal karena sudah memaksa Yunho menuruti keinginannya menaiki _Drop Zone_.

"Eyy, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, lihat." Yunho cepat-cepat berdiri kemudian melompat-lompatkan tubuhnya agar Jaejoong percaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia juga tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong sedih dan merasa bersalah karena dirinya yang lemah terhadap ketinggian.

"Tapi kau tetap harus minum."

"Kalau begitu kajja, kita beli minum." Ajak Yunho sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

YooSu buru-buru bangkit dari bangku taman ketika melihat YunJae mulai berjalan kembali meninggalkan area wahana _Drop Zone_.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan beristirahat sebentar di salah satu bangku yang mereka lewati setelah membeli minuman kaleng. Yunho membukakan kaleng _apple_ _juice_ dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. "_Gomawo_." Ucap Jaejoong lembut dan mengambil minuman kaleng itu.

Mereka terdiam menikmati minuman kaleng mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu, duo YooSu bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang berada dibelakang bangku yang tengah YunJae duduki saat ini.

"Kyaa... Mereka manis sekali."

Yoochun segera membekap mulut Junsu. "Sssttt, jangan keras-keras nanti kita ketahuan." Bisik Yoochun di telinga Junsu.

"Mmpptt...mmpptt..." Junsu berusaha melepaskan bekapan Yoochun pada Mulutnya, tapi gagal. Tangan Yoochun masih saja membekap mulutnya sehingga dengan terpaksa Junsu pun menggigit dengan keras telapak tangan Yoochun.

"Aww! Yah!" Yoochun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi Junsu, saat merasakan aura dan tatapan Junsu yang mengerikan padanya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Park Yoochun!" Desisi Junsu berbahaya.

"Mi...mianhae." Gagap Yoochun.

"Jika saja kita tidak sedang berada di tempat umum. Jidatmu yang lebar itu akan kugosok dengan sikat kawat."

"Mian, aku tadi lupa melepaskannya."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi menyusul Yunho dan Jae _Unnie_ ke rumah hantu itu."

"Eoh, mereka masuk ke rumah hantu? Apa kau yakin akan mengikuti mereka masuk? Tidakkah kita tunggu saja mereka dipintu keluar?" Tanya Yoochun bertubi-tubi membuat Junsu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau ini namja tapi cerewet sekali." Dengan tergesa Junsu menyeret Yoochun memasuki rumah hantu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai memasuki rumah hantu. Keadaan di dalamnya terlihat sangat gelap hanya ada cahaya remang-remang saja, dan suasana disekitar rumah hantu itu sangat mirip seperti rumah hantu sungguhan.

Perlahan mereka berjalan, Jaejoong menegang ia kemudian menutup matanya dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Yunho begitu melihat replika-replika hantu yang sengaja dipajang disekitar rumah hantu itu.

Grep

"KYAAAAAAA!" Jerit Jaejoong histeris ketika tiba-tiba sebuah lengan memegang bahunya dari belakang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia pun menangis sesegukan karena kaget bercampur takut sambil memegang lengan Yunho dengan sangat erat.

"YAH BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUH BOOJAE-KU DAN MEMBUATNYA KETAKUTAN, HAH!"

Bukkk

"Arrkkhhh!"

Petugas yang berpura-pura menjadi hantu –orang yang memegang bahu Jaejoong- berteriak kesakitan saat Yunho dengan kalap memukulnya tanpa ampun.

Jaejoong yang melihat kemarahan Yunho pada petugas itu langsung memegang pinggang Yunho dari belakang. "Yun, hentikan! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujar Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan amukan Yunho.

Untungnya usaha Jaejoong berhasil, Yunho pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada baju petugas itu, sehingga membuat teman-temannya yang berada disekitar kejadian dengan sigap langsung menghampiri tubuh petugas itu yang terkulai tidak berdaya dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

Pengunjung lain yang berada di sana termasuk YooSu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat kejadian itu. Dari awal kejadian sampai akhir mereka hanya terdiam mematung tidak berani mendekat apalagi menghentikan amukan namja bermata musang itu.

Yunho merengkuh bahu Jaejoong dengan erat, membawanya keluar dari rumah hantu itu, setelah meredakan amarahnya yang tadi sempat membludak sehingga membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah hantu itu, membalik takut padanya bukan pada petugas yang menyamar jadi hantu maupun replika-replika hantu yang berada disana.

"Boo... _Gwencana_? Apa kau masih takut?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengusap jejak-jejak airmata yang masih tersisa di pipi putih Jaejoong menggunakan ibu jari tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Ani, aku sudah tidak takut lagi jika kau berada disampingku." Jawab Jaejoong manja.

"_Aigo..._ _My Boojae_ menggemaskan sekali." Kekeh Yunho sambil mencubit hidung bangir Jaejoong gemas hingga menimbulkan kemerahan, dan membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. "Boo, aku merasakan keberadaan 'duo makhluk' dari alam lain tengah mengikuti kita sajak tadi."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang ia merapatkan pelukannya pada lengan Yunho dan kepalanya ia lesakan pada ketiak Yunho seperti bayi. Ia takut jika penunggu asli rumah hantu yang tadi mereka masuki kini mengikuti mereka. Yunho terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang menggemaskan seperti anak kecil itu. Orang-orang pasti tidak akan percaya jika kekasih yang menggemaskannya ini sudah menginjak kepala tiga.

"Belum juga lima menit kau bilang tidak akan takut jika aku berada disampingmu." Goda Yunho pada Jaejoong. "Jja, lihatlah kebelakang jika kau ingin melihat 'duo makhluk' yang sedang mengikuti kita." Lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau. "Mereka tidak seram, Boo. Coba saja kau lihat." Bujuk Yunho. Dengan takut-takut Jaejoong pun akhirnya mengangkat sedikit ketiak Yunho, mengintip ' duo makhluk' yang disebutkan Yunho tadi.

Jaejoong mengkerutkan alisnya bingung ketika tidak mendapati 'duo makhluk' yang Yunho sebutkan tadi. Ia hanya melihat orang-orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri dan dua orang aneh yang sangat mencolok karena memakai kacamata hitam berbentuk 2013 dan masker yang menutupi mulut mereka yang terlihat mencurigakan di depan sana.

"Yun, di mana 'duo makhluk' yang kau sebutkan tadi? Aku tidak melihatnya." Tanya Jaejoong yang masih mengintip dicelah ketiak Yunho.

"Apa kau melihat dua orang aneh yang sangat mencolok dengan kacamata hitamnya dan masker yang menutupi mulut mereka di belakang sana?"

"Um, aku melihatnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itulah 'duo makhluk' yang kusebutkan tadi. Dan, mereka adalah Yoochun dan Junsu."

"Mwo!" Pekik Jaejoong terkejut. "Kenapa mereka berpenampilan seperti itu? Lalu, untuk apa mereka mengikuti kita?"

"_Molla_. Tapi... Aku sepertinya punya rencana yang bagus agar mereka berhenti mengikuti kita." Ujar Yunho menyeringai. "Apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong dan mendongakan kepalanya pada Yunho.

Yunho pun mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Jaejoong dan membisikan rencananya agar duo YooSu berhenti mengikuti kencan mereka.

"Aish, dasar Jung mesum tidak tahu tahu malu bermesraan di tempat umum begini." Gerutu Junsu saat melihat Yunho mencium telinga Jaejoong di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Eoh? Mau kemana mereka sekarang?" Gumam Yoochun ketika YunJae mulai melangkahkan kakinya cepat menjauhi mereka. "Berisik. Jangan banyak tanya ikuti saja mereka."

"Boo, ayo kita naik itu." Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah wahana perahu air, lalu mengantri untuk mendapatkan giliran.

Mata Junsu berbinar-binar ketika melihat wahana yang sangat disukainya di depan sana. Ia terlihat sangat sangat antusias dan tidak henti-hentinya melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Namun, lain halnya dengan Yoochun, ia terlihat seperti kehilangan nyawanya begitu melihat wahana air itu. Bukan karena ia takut dengan wahana itu, tapi yang ia takutkan adalah kedua kakinya yang harus dikorbankan untuk mengayuh perahu bebek itu hingga berjam-jam lamanya sampai Junsu puas seperti kejadian waktu itu. Saat pertama kali Junsu menemukan wahana sialan itu di taman bermain, dan menyuruhnya untuk mengayuh sampai taman bermain itu akan tutup, sehingga membuat kakinya lemas tidak bisa ia gerakan sampai dua hari.

Yunho menyeringai sudah ia duga rencananya ini pasti akan berhasil walaupun, dalam hati ia merasa iba juga dengan nasib Yoochun setelah ini.

"Ayo Boo kita pergi dari sini, kita sudah bebas sekarang."

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, berbagai wahana pun sudah Yunho dan Jaejoong naiki. Dan kini, mereka tengah menaiki bianglala, wahana terakhir yang mereka naiki. Matanya Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya. Ia dapat melihat titik-titik berwarna-warni dari lampu yang mulai menghiasi seluruh penjuru kota Seoul.

"Woaaah... cantiknya." Seru Jaejoong takjub melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang sangat cantik di malam hari.

"Tapi menurutku kau lebih cantik dari pemandangan itu." Goda Yunho, membuat Jaejoong tersipu.

Jaejoong menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho, begitu pun kepala Yunho yang bersender dikepalanya. Ia memejamkan kedua _doe_ _eyes_-nya, dengan tangan Yunho yang tidak pernah lepas menggenggam erat jemari tangannya.

"Yun~" Panggilnya pada Yunho sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm..." Gumam Yunho.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, apa itu?"

"I...itu aku penasaran dengan sikapmu dan Junsu saat pertama kali kita tadi bertemu."

Yunho tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya dari Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan menanyakan kejadian pagi tadi secepat ini. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat, hatinya gelisah memikirkan apa ia harus menceritakan masa lalunya itu pada Jaejoong apa tidak.

"Ka...kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang juga ti..."

"_Phobia_."

"Nde?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yunho dan menatap mata musang itu dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti.

"Aku _phobia_ terhadap sentuhan wanita."

Deg

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pengakuan yang Yunho ucapkan barusan. "Tapi...kau bisa menyentuhku..." Lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, lalu tersenyum dan mengecup punggung tangan Jaejoong yang sedang di genggamnya dengan lembut. "Itu berarti kau adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang di ciptakan Tuhan untukku."

Blush

Jaejoong menunduk dengan wajah memerah padam saat mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?" Tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yunho itu. Yunho yang gemas pun kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang. Lalu, setelah itu ia menghela nafasnya sejenak dan mulai bercerita tentang masa lalunya pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Gara-gara wanita itu, aku menjadi takut bersentuhan dengan wanita. Pengecualian untukmu dan _Umma_-ku."

Jaejoong terdiam memandang Yunho dan membiarkan airmata mengalir membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Ia dapat merasakan hatinya sakit ketika Yunho menceritakan masa lalunya yang kelam beberapa tahun lalu padanya.

Greppp

Jaejoong menarik tubuh Yunho ke pelukannya. Tangannya dengan perlahan mengelus-elus punggung Yunho dengan lembut. Sesaat kemudian, Yunho pun membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan erat dan menyurukkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti dengan hubungan kita... Berjanjilah, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Boo." Lirih Yunho.

"_Ne_... Aku Nyonya Beruang berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Tuan Beruang apapun yang akan terjadi." Kekeh Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum di balik punggunya dan mencium bahu Jaejoong.

Yunho merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Satu tangannya kemudian melepaskan topi yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Lalu, Kedua tangan kekarnya itu kembali melingkar pada punggung Jaejoong, dan kedua tangan Jaejoong berada pada pundaknya. Ia memandang wajah sayu Jaejoong penuh cinta. Namun, kemudian Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat wajah Yunho mulai mendekat dan menempelkan bibir berbentuk hatinya di atas bibir merah cherry-nya.

Tidak puas hanya menempel saja, Yunho pun kini mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan memanggut bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan rakus. Ia dapat merasakan rasa manis yang terkandung di bibir cherry wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Jaejoong membuka sedikit mulutnya membalas ciuman Yunho.

Kedua bibir itu saling memanggut dan menghisap bibir masing-masing dengan tidak sabaran. Hingga kemudian, lidah Yunho mulai keluar dan menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya itu pada permukaan bibir atas dan bawah Jajeoong, meminta akses untuk memasuki rongga hangat Jaejoong. Dengan senang hati Jaejoong pun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Yunho menjilati semua yang terdapat di dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmmpppttt..." Lenguh Jaejoong ketika benda tidak bertulang milik Yunho itu menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dengan gerakan yang _seduktif_. Kedua tangan Jaejoong pun meremas-remas rambut Yunho.

Lidahnya kemudian mengajak lidah Jaejoong untuk berperang, saling melilit dan menghisap satu sama lain, membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas dan saliva mereka bercampur lalu, mulai keluar di sudut bibir Jaejoong. Puas mencium bibir Jaejoong, Yunho pun mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher jenjang Jaejoong. Namun, ia harus menghentikan aksinya untuk membuat tanda pada leher itu, ketika petugas bianglala membuka pintu tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong dengan refleks mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan memakai topinya kembali.

"Mianhamnida, saya hanya ingin memberitahu jika waktunya sudah habis." Ujar petugas itu dengan wajah memerah ketika tidak sengaja melihat ciuman panas YunJae di dalam sana, walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Ck! Mengganggu saja!" Decak Yunho kesal, kemudian menuntun Jaejoong keluar dari bianglala itu.

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang ke apartemen Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu di sebuah restoran mewah bergaya itali langganan keluarganya. Dan, saat ini mereka tengah menyantap hidangan yang tersedia di atas meja bundar itu.

"Boo, aa~" Ujar Yunho manja lalu membuka mulutnya pada Jaejoong.

Dengan penuh perhatian dan ketelatenan Jaejoong pun kemudian, menyuapkan satu potong kecil stik pada mulut Yunho.

"Emm, _Mashita~_"

"Aigo Yun, makanmu seperti anak kecil sekali. Lihat! Dagumu sekarang kotor terkena saos." Omel Jaejoong, ia lalu mengambil satu lembar tisu yang tersedia di atas meja dan dengan hati-hati membersikan dagu Yunho yang terkena saus.

Yunho dengan cuek mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya, menghiraukan orang-orang disekitarnya yang terkikik geli melihat sikapnya yang sungguh sangat kekanak-kanakan itu. Namun, ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang iri melihat interaksi yang dilakukan pasangan yang terlihat sangat pas dan serasi itu.

Di mata mereka, pasangan itu terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain dan saling melengkapi lebih-kurangnya sifat dari masing-masing pasangan. Si _namja_ tampan yang sangat manja dan Si _yeoja_ cantik yang dewasa karena bisa mengimbangi dan sabar menghadapi sifat Si _namja_ tampan yang kelewat manja itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, YunJae kemudian bergegas untuk pulang dan tidak lupa mereka juga membawakan berbagai makanan yang tadi dipesannya untuk Changmin.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit Note :**_** Chapter depan lagi dalam proses, jika tidak halangan ingsa allah akan saya update besok. Jadi tungga aja.**

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 201**__**4**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Hard of Love**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance****, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bahkan anak dari yeoja itu adalah teman baiknya di sekolah.

berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan cinta yang sangat sulit untuk di raihnya itu?

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****6**** :**

Di mata mereka, pasangan itu terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain dan saling melengkapi lebih-kurangnya sifat dari masing-masing pasangan. Si _namja_ tampan yang sangat manja dan Si _yeoja_ cantik yang dewasa karena bisa mengimbangi dan sabar menghadapi sifat Si _namja_ tampan yang kelewat manja itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, YunJae kemudian bergegas untuk pulang dan tidak lupa mereka juga membawakan berbagai makanan yang tadi dipesannya untuk Changmin.

.

.

.

**ATTENTION : DI MOHON YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR TIDAK MEMBACA CHAPTER INI NAMUN, JIKA KALIAN TETAP INGIN MEMBACA SKIP SAJA BAGIAN DEWASANYA, NE…**

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **7****-**

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas setelah meletakkan sebuah mangkuk kaca berisi sup rumput laut di atas meja makan. Kakinya kemudian melangkah menuju sebuah gantungan di dekat kulkas dan menggantungkan kembali _apron_ yang sudah ia lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Kyaaa…" Jaejoong menjerit terkejut ketika sepasang tangan kekar tiba-tiba memeluk tubunya dari belakang.

Cup

_Namja_ tampan bermata musang pelaku yang tengah memeluk tubuh Jaejoong saat ini mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi sebelah kiri yeoja berkulit putih itu.

"Morning, sayang."

"Ugh! Yunnie, mandilah dulu jika ingin menciumku." Jaejoong menahan wajah Yunho menggunakan tangannya saat namja berbibir hati itu bermaksud mencium bibirnya.

"Ish, kau pelit sekali, Boo." Rajuk Yunho.

"Jja, kemarilah Yun. Hari ini aku membuatkanmu makanan special untukmu." Menghiraukan Yunho yang masih merajuk, kini Jaejoong malah memegang lengannya dan menuntun lelaki yang lebih muda lima belas tahun darinya itu menuju meja makan.

"Sup rumput laut? Siapa yang berulang tahun hari ini?" Tanya Yunho mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Aigo! Ulang tahunku kau ingat tapi, kenapa ulang tahun sendiri kau tidak ingat, eoh." Jaejoong mencubit hidung mancung Yunho dengan gemas. Namun sedikit kesal juga kenapa kekasihnya itu malah lupa dengan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tapi, justru ia ingat dengan ulang tahunnya pada tanggal 26 Januari lalu. Kekasihnya itu bahkan memberinya kejutan _candle light dinner_ yang sangat romantis di sebuah restoran mewah kelas atas dan di pesan khusus hanya untuk mereka berdua sehingga tidak ada orang lain di restoran itu selain mereka berdua. Yunho bahkan memberinya sebuah cincin _cartier_ _couple_ yang di bagian dalamnya terukir nama mereka masing-masing. Cincin yang mengukir nama _**'Jaejoong'**_ di pakai oleh Yunho, begitupun sebaliknya cincin yang mengukir nama _**'Yunho'**_ di pakai oleh Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Memang sekarang tanggal be_"

"Otte?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah tiba-tiba saja ia memasukkan sepotong telur gulung ke dalam mulut Yunho.

Cup

Dengan mulut yang masih penuh Yunho membelakkan matanya saat Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya.

"Enak?"

"Ka_"

Cuuuuuuuup

Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho dengan menekankan bibir merah apelnya pada bibir hati Yunho dengan dalam. Ia melontarkan senyum polosnya pada Yunho setelah melepas kecupannya.

"Mau menggodaku, eoh." Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong yang terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangan kasarnya.

"Mau kumandikan?" Yunho terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong yang sangat berani itu.

"Tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku_"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menolak." Potong Yunho cepat.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan makanan yang sudahku siapkan?"

"Kita makan dulu, setelah itu kau harus tepati janjimu. Dan… kau harus menggosok setiap bagian tubuhku dengan kedua tanganmu…" Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

Blush

Wajah putih mulus Jaejoong kini berubah menjadi merah padam setelah mendengar bisikan Yunho yang membuat jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Mereka saat ini tengah berada di kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar Jaejoong. Yunho duduk di sebuah bangku kecil dengan hanya memakai celana pendek untuk menutupi bagian 'milik'-nya. Sedangkan, Jaejoong hanya memakai tantop putih tipis dan hot pants saja.

Srok srok srok

Yunho memejamkan mata musangnya saat tangan Jaejoong tengah memijat kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia sangat menikmati sentuhan tangan Jaejoong di atas kepalanya yang kini di penuhi dengan busa dari sampo yang Jaejoong gosokkan pada rambut coklatnya.

"Boo, apa kau juga melakukan ini padanya?" Tanya Yunho masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakkan tangannya di kepala Yunho dan mengernyitkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang Yunho lontarkan barusan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau juga selalu memandikan mantan suamimu?"

"Tentu saja… tidak. Ehe." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkesiap pada awalnya namun, begitu mendengar kata terakhirnya ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata tajamnya.

"Yah! Kau hampir saja membuat jantungku berhenti sesaat. Ingin kuhukum eoh, Jung Jaejoong!"

"Kyaa!" Jerit Jaejoong saat Yunho tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya di pangkuan Yunho.

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah saat matanya melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggiurkan di depannya. Jaejoong begitu sangat _sexy,_ tantop tipis berwarna putih yang melekat di tubuhnya basah terkena air membuat bra hitam di balik tantop itu tercetak dengan jelas. Darahnya berdesir menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga membangkitkan benda panjang dan besar kebanggannya sebagai seorang _namja _perlahan-lahan menegang di balik celana pendek yang dikenakannya itu.

Jaejoong membelalakan mata bulatnya menjadi bertambah bulat setelah merasakan benda keras dan panjang tengah menusuk-nusuk _butt_-nya saat ini. Ia merutuki kebodohannya kali ini karena sudah membangkitkan nafsu birahi seekor beruang.

"Yu_Yun, ba_bagaimana jika Changmin_"

"Dia masih di busan. Kau juga pasti tahu, besok dia baru pulang…"

"Ta_tapi_eunggg…" Tanpa sadar Jaejoong melenguh ketika Yunho membungkam bibir merahnya.

Tak bisa di pungkiri Jaejoong-pun tak kuasa menolak dan membalas ciuman Yunho yang sarat akan nafsu namun, bercampur dengan rasa cinta yang amat besar di setiap lumatan bibir hati Yunho di atas bibir merah Jaejoong itu.

Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dan memperdalam ciumannya. Bibi hatinya terus bergerak melumat bibir apel Jaejoong yang terasa semakin manis saja. Ia membuka bibir Jaejoong menggunakan bibirnya kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung menelusupkan lidahnya begitu bibir itu berhasil terbuka.

"Hummppht." Lenguh Jaejoong begitu merasakan benda lunak tak bertulang menyapa lidahnya dan mengajaknya bertarung.

Kedua lidah itu kini saling membelit dalam mulut kecil Jaejoong sehingga saliva mereka yang tercampur merembes keluar melalui celah bibir Jaejoong. Kedua tangan Jaejoong perlahan bergerak dan mengalungkannya di leher Yunho untuk lebih memperdalam intensitas ciuman mereka agar lebih semakin panas.

"Ahhhhhh…" Jaejoong tak sanggup menahan desahannya saat bibir Yunho berpindah menciumi leher jenjangnya dan tangan kiri Yunho-pun kini telah berhasil masuk ke dalam pakaiannya, mengelus payudaranya yang sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya kendati masih tertutup bra.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh… Boohhhh, lubangmu masih saja sempitthhh…"

"Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…Yunniehhh…faster…ahhh…"

Suara erangan Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bersahutan di dalam kamar mandi itu. Buku-buku Jaejoong terlihat memutih karena terlalu erat mencekram pinggiran _bathub_ saat kejantanan Yunho berkali-kali mengenai g-spotnya. Apalagi kedua tangan kekar Yunho juga terus meremas payudaranya dengan jari telunjuk yang juga bergerak-gerak memainkan nipple merah tegangnya.

"Ahhh… Boohhh, kau sung_guh sangat nikmathhh…ssshhh" Yunho terus merancau tak jelas. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bahu Jaejoong menjilat, menyedot, dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan di bahu putih itu.

Bibir Yunho terus melukis tanda kepemilikkannya pada bahu Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang masih meremas payudara Jaejoong, dan kocokkan kejantanannya di liang hangat dan sempit milik _yeoja_ yang begitu ia cintai itu.

"Ahhh…ahhh…Yunnie…terus…ammhhh…" Mulut Jaejoong kini penuh oleh jari telunjuk dan tengah Yunho yang sengaja Yunho masukkan untuk Jaejoong kulum.

Jaejoong menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan genjotan kejantanan Yunho di belakang tubuhnya. Membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat mengaduk-aduk penisnya dalam lubang vagina Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin mempercepat genjotannya saat di rasa penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut. Apalagi dinding-dinding kewanitaan Jaejoong juga semakin menjepit miliknya dengan ketat.

Dengan membabi buta keduanya saling menggerakkan pinggul mereka semakin cepat begitu di rasa akan mencapai orgasme.

"Nggg…ahhh… aku sudah tidak kuathhh…"

"Aku jugahhhh… Boohhh… sshhhh…"

"Ahhh…Yun…akuhhh…akuhhh…arkkkhhhhhhh…"

"Arrrkkhhhhhh…"

Crot

Desahan panjang keduanya begitu mencapai orgasme bersamaan. Dengan sigap Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak ambruk ke bawah. Ia melepaskan kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Jaejoong. Sisa-sisa sperma-nya yang tidak tertampung rahim Jaejoong merembes keluar dan mengalir melalui paha dalam Jaejoong.

Setelah menetralkan kembali nafasnya yang memburu Yunho, lalu membopong Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di dalam _bathub_. Ia menutup lubang untuk membuang air di dalam _bathub_ kemudian mengisinya dengan air hangat. Yunho berjongkok di samping bathub. Mata musangnya bertatapan dengan sepasangan mata doe Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya kemudian bergerak mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo, saranghae…"_ Ujarnya dengan senyum tulus yang tercetak di bibir hatinya.

"_Nado…"_

.

.

.

Di sebuah studio seorang _photographer_ tengah sibuk membidikkan kamera miliknya ke arah seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah berpose di atas _pose stage_ dengan pakaian _branded_ terkenal ala musim semi yang sangat cocok tubuh indahnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya baik _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ pasti akan terpesona dengan keindahan yang terpancar dari makhluk ciptaan tuhan itu.

Rambut _blonde_ panjangnya tergerai dengan indah. Mata doe hitam yang bening, bulu mata lentiknya. Hidung bangir dan bibir merah apel yang menggoda. Dan, Lekuk tubuh yang terbentuk _proporsional_ membuat siapapun terkagum-kagum dengan sosok yang hampir sempurna itu.

"Oke! Hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Ujar _photographer_ muda itu.

Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali pada setiap orang yang berada dalam studio itu dan mengucapkan ucapan terima kasihnya pada mereka.

"_Noona! Gomawo_. Selain untuk majalah, aku akan menyimpan semua foto _Noona_ untukku pribadi, hehe."

"L! Kau masih menyukai wanita tua berwajah remaja itu?" Timpal Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara _photographer_ muda itu dan Jaejoong.

"Ck, bahkan dia sudah punya anak berumur 15 tahun." Decak Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik begitu. Daripada menyukai wanita tua lajang bersifat _evil_ seperti _Noona_." Cibir L tak acuh.

"Hahaha… L, kau memang _fans_ nomor satuku." Ujar Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Yah! Kalian keterlaluan!" Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Noona, kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." L tidak menggubris kekesalan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia lebih mencemaskan Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat.

"_Gwenchana_. Kau tidak usah cemas, L."

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan L. Kau sakit, Jae?"

"_Annya_, aku ti_"

Brukkk

"Jae/_Noona!_" Kyuhyun dan L serempak menghampiri tubuh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya perlahan ketika cahaya dari lampu yang tergantung di ruangan serba putih dan berbau _khas_ itu menusuk matanya. Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang di infus ke atas kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit. Namun, ia merasakan berat di atas lengan kanannya saat ini seperti tertindih sesuatu. Ia menoleh pada sumber yang membuat lengan kanannya berat. Ia sedikit terkesiap saat melihat kepala seseorang yang sangat ia kenali tertidur di atas lengannya. Jaejoong juga merasakan tangannya digenggam begitu erat oleh tangan besar yang terasa hangat itu. Tangan Jaejoong yang bebas bergerak menyentuh rambut berwarna coklat itu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut agar tak membangunkan pemiliknya.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat kepala itu bergerak-gerak kemudian mendongak membuat tanganya terlepas dari kepala itu.

Mata setajam musang itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kesadarannya yang baru bangun tidur pulih sepenuhnya saat melihat wanita-nya sudah tersadar. Dan kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang tertarik di bibir yang saat ini terlihat pucat itu.

"Boo! Gwenchana? Mana yang sakit? Tunggu sebentar akan kupanggilkan dokter."

"Tunggu Yun_" Terlambat namja bermata musang itu sudah lebih dulu berlari dengan tergesa keluar.

"_Pabo_, padahal tinggal tekan tombol ini saja, kan." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menekan tombol berwarna merah di atas meja nakasnya.

.

.

.

**-Siwon POV-**

Persetan dengan lampu merah aku menginjak pedal gas dengan dalam untuk menambah kecepatan mobil yang tengah kukemudikan. Sungguhpun nyawa taruhannya aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting aku harus cepat sampai di _Seoul Hospital_. Seseorang yang masih dan amat aku cintai saat ini tengah berada di sana menghuni salah satu kamar rawat sebagai seorang pasien.

Jantungku seperti di cabut dengan paksa saat putraku Changmin menghubungiku sambil terisak dan mengatakan jika Ibunya tumbang di sebuah studio pemotretan dan di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tanpa ragu aku meninggalkan ruang _meeting_ menuju rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Ibu dari putraku. Aku sungguh takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan dia yang selama ini tidak pernah sakit apalagi sampai tumbang saat bekerja. Dia yang kukenal adalah wanita kuat, pemberani, dan tak pernah sakit. Mungkin jikapun sakit hanya pusing atau sakit kepala saja.

Meski jauh dari jangkauanku,

Meski sudah tak punya hubungan apapun lagi,

Meski tidak di sisiku lagi,

Asal dia masih menganggapku ada…

Asal dia masih terlihat oleh pandangan mataku…

Asal dia baik-baik saja dan bahagia…

Akupun pasti akan bahagia jika memang akhirnya harus seperti itu…..

**-Siwon POV End-**

.

.

.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae…"_

"Sudah hentikan ini bukan salahmu. Kau dengar kata dokter, kan? Aku hanya kelelahan saja dan masuk angin."

"Itulah kenapa aku merasa bersalah itu pasti kesalahanku. Di cuaca yang dingin ini aku malah memaksamu bercinta di dalam kamar mandi dan_"

"Hentikan! Aish! Memalukan sekali!" Jaejoong menarik selimut sampai kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang memendar di seluruh wajahnya karena perkataan frontal Yunho.

"Boo? Kenapa menutup wajahmu? Oh, aku tahu kau malu ya aku bilang bercinta. Jangan di tutup aku ingin lihat wajah memerahmu yang menggemaskan itu, ayo buka~" Yunho menggoda Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi wajah Jaejoong.

"Yah! Hentikan kau itu_"

Blam

"Apa maksudmu? Bercinta?"

Jaejoong membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat mantan suaminya kini tengah berdiri di samping ranjang rawatnya dan memandang Yunho dengan dingin. Ia juga seperti tengah menahan amarahnya terlihat dari rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada tak suka.

"Jae, apa hubunganmu dengan dia?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan_"

"Jelas ada karena Jaejoong kekasihku."

"Yu-Yun…" Jaejoong terkesiap dengan pengakuan yang Yunho katakan pada Siwon.

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Giginya bergemeretuk menahan amarah.

"Heh, kau_"

Bugh

Sebuah pukulan dari kepalan tangan Siwon mendarat dengan keras di pipi Yunho hingga membuat sudut bibir hatinya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kyaa! Yunho! Siwon-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Jaejoong.

"Cih! Pukulanmu tidak ada apa-apanya." Ujar Yunho sambil menyeka darah menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Bughhhh

"Arrkkhh!"

"CUKUP! YUNHO, HENTIKAN!" Jerit Jaejoong histeris ketika Yunho melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada perut Siwon.

Siwon memegang perutnya yang terkena pukulan Yunho yang amat keras itu, hingga rasanya ia mual dan ingin muntah. Namun, ia menahannya. Ia kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan sepasang mata tajamnya.

"Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin jika tahu Ibunya berhubungan dengan teman yang di percayainya."

Deg

Jaejoong dan Yunho sontak terkejut jantung keduanya pun berdetak dengan cepat. Perasaan takut dan gelisah mulai muncul kembali dalam benak mereka.

"Hahaha… lucu sekali melihat wajah ketakutan kalian itu." Siwon tertawa dengan sangat lantang melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong dan Yunho yang ketakutan itu. Sekarang tubuh mereka mulai bergetar mendengar suara tawa Siwon yang menakutkan.

Siwon yang menyadari kedua orang di depannya tidak ada yang berbicarapun kemudian menghentikan tawanya seketika.

"Baik aku tidak akan memberitahu hubungan kalian yang '_special'_ itu pada Changmin jika kalian menghentikannya sekarang. Dan…sebagai imbalannya," Siwon menghentikan ucapannya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yunho, "Jaejoong harus kembali padaku…" Lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringaian yang tercetak di bibinya.

Deg

Jaejoong dan Yunho tersentak. Mereka tidak menyangka Siwon akan membuat kesepakatan seperti itu. Terutama Jaejoong ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan sosok Siwon yang sangat berbeda saat ini.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK DI MENGERTI TANYAKAN SAJA!**

**HUWAA MAAF YA GIT UPDATE TELATTTTT. MOHON MAAFKAN DAKU…**

_**Gygit93, **__**11**____**Februari**__** 201**__**4**_

_**10:10 PM**_


End file.
